Bored
by Rina76
Summary: Yazoo and Loz need something to occupy themselves with while Kadaj is meeting with Mother. Perhaps some time alone will do nicely...Co-written with BMIK. Loz/Yazoo
1. Bored

Title – Bored

Co-written by BMIK & Rina

Pairing – Loz/Yazoo

Rating - M

Warning – Yaoi, M/M, Remcest

Disclaimer – I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters from the games or anime. I am not making any money from the writing of this story.

Why? Just an excuse for some hot, steamy Lozoo fun!

Enjoy! :)

Part 1. Bored.

Yazoo sat on a rock by the forgotten city, his eyes boredly wandering over the glowing trees and the still water´s surface of the lake nearby. Kadaj had gone off to one of his important mental sessions with Mother, leaving him with nothing to do except staring holes into the air. Tilting his head and leaning back against his rock, Yazoo kept staring at nothing in particular, when a small sound nearby suddenly caught his attention.

Picking out another pebble from the small collection in his palm, Loz flung it in a wide arc across the lake, observing its descent into the water where it landed with a 'plop', just like the first one had. He glumly watched the resulting ripples spread out over the surface of the water, disturbing its stillness. "Bored too?" he muttered to the quiet figure sitting on the rock, more of a statement than an actual question. With a sudden frustrated motion, Loz hurled the remaining pebbles into the lake all at once, the sound of the tiny falling stones like a short burst of rain. Heaving a deep sigh, he turned to his middle sibling.

"Yazoo...Why doesn't Mother ever talk to us?"

Yazoo watched the small waves rippling on the surface, moving the calm, quiet water, forcing it aside, stirring it just for a moment, before it would embrace the offenders, stone by stone, embrace it with it´s cool indifference again... He moved his head to watch his oldest brother, forcing himself out of the numb state of mind he was drifting into and that held him occupied most of the time. The restlessness Loz radiated was a welcome interruption to his aimless staring, so instead of shutting him up with a cynical 'Don´t cry, Loz', he surveyed him from out of the corner of his eye and replied smoothly,

"Who knows... She probably doesn´t love us as much as she loves Kadaj."

The corners of his lips twitched up just the slightest bit. Getting a rise out of Loz was something that came close to being his favorite diversion. Not that he did not appreciate the presence of his brother, he mostly did, but right now he was dead bored and no other activity was available...

Loz grunted, unimpressed.

"Figures. Everyone loves Kadaj more then they love us. Hell, even /you/ love him more than you love me."

He ran a hand through his short silver hair and sighed again, already accepting of this fact. He didn't expect a reply from Yazoo and he didn't get one. With a pensive frown, Loz gazed out over the forest. It was so boring here. Nothing lived in amongst the dead trees; no birds, no animals, nothing. Nothing ever happened here. Nothing moved except for those little balls of white light that floated around and eventually faded. Occasionally, when he needed to distract himself or pass the time, he'd come here and try to shoot at them but he lost interest in that game quickly. He never did have a long attention span. His thoughts turning back to their absent brother, Loz felt a fresh wave of agitation rush through him.

"Why's Kadaj get to be the leader of us anyway? I should be the leader. I'm older than him, bigger than him and stronger than him," he ranted. "But no, he gets to make all the decisions. That's why we're here with nothing to do, waiting like useless morons for him to boss us around. It's like we can't do /anything/ without him telling us to. I fucking HATE that!"

Truthfully, Loz adored his little brother to death but sometimes Kadaj made him so...what's the word...? Pissed? Annoyed? Exasperated? Yeah. That's the one. Sometimes Kadaj just exasperated the shit out of him and when that happened he just wanted to punch things. Instead, he savagely kicked at a rock on the ground, making it splash into that annoyingly placid lake again, hating how quiet and still and frozen it was.

Just like Yazoo. Silent. Unmoving, like a statue, except for a few strands of his long hair, lifted by the gentle breeze. It's as though he was made out of ice, like he didn't even have any emotions.

"I dunno why I'm telling you all this shit anyway. You don't care. You don't care about anything." Demoralized, Loz turned away from where Yazoo was sitting, starting to walk back the way he came, muttering bitterly to himself.

"Especially not about me."

Yazoo blinked at the sudden outburst and tilted his head, wondering what had triggered that rant. Usually he was pretty precise in his manipulations and whatever he desired he got (though, ironically, there was not much he desired at all). Instead of following the script and bursting into a mass of tears and snot that Yazoo could soothe with a few well placed words and even lesser tabs on those broad shoulders, Loz seemed to have decided to throw a hissy, jealous fit...

"Stay." He eventually said slowly, his gaze still drifting over the water, but the noises of Loz´s footsteps stomping the ground, starting to become more distant, told him that his brother was still in earshot range. "It is impolite to ask questions and not wait for the answer, hn?"

The footsteps might have stopped; Yazoo didn´t know because he was listening to the silence again, but then he shifted a little. "Contrary to your belief I do care," he informed his older sibling in a languid fashion that wasn´t all that convincing. He believed that he could feel the heavy, strong, and somewhat reassuring presence of his brother falling on the ground beside him in a still sulky manner, but he was too lazy to turn his head. His inner senses never failed him anyway, and the mental bond he shared with Loz was especially strong, stronger than his almost nonexistent bond with Kadaj. That probably was the reason why he had to talk more with the youngest, he had to ask questions (something he wasn´t always particularly fond of). With Loz it was easier, more intense. They didn´t need to talk much, because important things were just passed on to the other via their mental connection. A quick look and a nod or headshake in return was all they needed to converse, and Yazoo was fine with that. Loz, however, apparently wasn´t.

"So, big brother," the ghost of a smirk graced his impassive features again, as he laid a small emphasize on the second word, and finally rolled his head over so his green eyes could be locked with equally sharp ones, "what would you do if you were the leader?"

Loz lay there on his back next to the rock his brother was perched upon, gazing up at the night sky and thinking quietly for a moment, surprised by Yazoo's direct question. He'd been so occupied wishing he was the leader, he never really thought about what he'd do if he had that kind of authority. Honestly, he was not sure he could do any more to find Mother than what Kadaj was doing right now. His smaller sibling was doing all within his power to locate her and every day they were getting closer and closer to pinpointing Jenova's remains. Since he didn't have the mind-link with Mother that Kadaj had, Loz was not sure he could do any better at that. No, that particular job was best left to his younger brother.

Pondering what else he would change if he was in charge, Loz plucked a blade of grass out of the ground, sniffed its fresh, green scent and then twirled it in his fingers.

"You know what I'd do?" he eventually replied, his voice unusually quiet and serious. "I'd leave Kadaj. Not for good, just a couple of days. I'd tell him to stay here and wait for my instructions, just so he knows what it's like to be us. Then I'd grab you and get the hell out of here. We could turn our phones off so he couldn't contact us, make him figure out how to do stuff on his own. I'm so sick of all these orders, all this searching and questioning and fighting. Sometimes it's enjoyable - especially when we get to hurt people - but most of the time it's just plain hard work."

Loz let out a long, tired breath, his large chest deflating. "I'm sick of it all. I want a damn break."

He pushed himself up with both arms and glanced sideways at Yazoo. His middle brother was looking at him with his head cocked in that familiar manner of his, not saying anything, but his eyes held a glimmer of mild curiosity. Encouraged by Yazoo's interest, no matter how small or fleeting, Loz continued, growing more enthusiastic with each word.

"You and me could just get out of here, Yaz, just get on our bikes and ride as fast as we can until the sun goes down. We could book into a real fancy hotel somewhere, order room service, eat in bed and watch movies, maybe drain the mini-bar and get a little drunk. Man, I don't even remember the last time we took some time for ourselves and chilled out, just relaxed. Had some fun, you know? Acted like normal people."

He shuffled nearer to Yazoo, needing his brother's closeness. The rock his slimmer sibling was sitting on was low enough so that he could lean over and rest his head on Yazoo's lap. Even if Yazoo wasn't replying to his suggestions, Loz knew he was listening. And he wasn't making fun of Loz or mocking him which was even more encouraging. He nuzzled into the front of Yazoo's trench-coat, secretly hoping Yazoo would stroke through his hair soon. He loved that.

"I mean, I know we aren't normal people but it'd still be nice to act like them and not have to worry about finding Mother's cells and the Reunion and all that crap Kadaj keeps going on about. I'd love to ditch him here while we went and did what WE wanted to for once," Loz said defiantly. "Kadaj probably wouldn't even notice we're gone. He's always got Mother to keep him company, anyway."

Gazing out over the deep, dark lake, Loz laid his hand on Yazoo's knee which was showing through the slit in his long coat, gloved fingers absently circling through the warm leather. Yazoo didn't push him away so he kept doing it. They were both quiet for a few minutes, thinking about what it would be like to escape, even if only for a weekend. When he spoke again, Loz's tone was soft and wistful.

"I know you need a break just as much as I do. I can sense it. If I was the leader, that's what I'd do. I'd take you away from all this, Yazoo."

Then Loz gave a snort, a self-depreciating expression skewing his lips. "I know that sounds stupid. You probably think it's the dumbest idea on the planet, huh?"

"Yes," Yazoo affirmed from above, chuckling a little at Loz´ disappointed face that went angry and indignant after being mocked. Before he could withdraw or go off again though, Yazoo let his gloved fingers lazily slide through his older sibling´s short hair, fingertips barely scraping over the skin underneath. His own expression had become neutral again, but his eyes were somewhat pensive when he looked down in the other´s face without really seeing him.

He could understand Loz´s stress very well, partly because it was radiating from him in waves. Another part of him not only noticed, but even shared Loz´ rebellion, though. Usually Yazoo was fine with Kadaj taking care of everything, it only would have troubled and burdened him. He´d rather watch from the sidelines and do his job when he was called for. But the waiting even started to get on his nerves. Well, maybe not so much the waiting in itself, but that he was /ordered/ to wait. Yazoo wasn´t just a spineless puppet, he had /chosen/ to forsake a greater role in the whole ordeal. Kadaj seemed to forget that at times though... Maybe it was time to remind him again. Remind him that Loz and he weren´t his underlings, but equal parts of the same thing, each with their own talents that built the perfect wholeness. Kadaj might be the brains and organizations, but he relied on Loz´ strength as well. Loz, with his tense, broad body that was their tower of strength. He wasn´t as lean and delicate as either Yazoo or Kadaj, but actually Yazoo appreciated the change. Loz was their protector to shield them from physical harm -even though that had never been put to test as of yet. His fists had proven to be some pretty convincing devices where negotiating was concerned, though. Yazoo came in when strength and cruelty failed, or when more tricky tasks had to be taken care of, mostly such that involved making people do things without them realising that they were more or less forced to do it. Kadaj just didn´t have the patience to attend to the finer mechanisms of social contact. If Yazoo wanted to, he could summon the sweetest words and charmings to get people bent to his will, so that was his job. Manipulating, deceiving people. Or do a quick, unceremonious kill. They were perfect together, the three of them. But Kadaj seemed to somehow have forgotten that recently.

"You know..." Yazoo pondered suddenly, still staring down into Loz´ face, but this time really focusing on him. "We should do it."

The fingers that had caressed Loz´s scalp stopped, and the younger one sat up from his relaxed posture, indicating that he was about to stand up, so Loz better get his head off his lap.

"Get your bike. We will go right now."


	2. Escape

Title – Bored

Co-written by BMIK & Rina

Pairing – Loz/Yazoo

Rating - M

Warning – Yaoi, M/M, Remcest

Disclaimer – I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters from the games or anime. I am not making any money from the writing of this story.

Part 2. Escape.

"Do you really mean that?" Loz questioned in disbelief, hurrying after the other speedily moving figure. "Are you really serious? Yazoo?"

Yazoo didn't answer, just kept purposefully gliding along in a swish of flowing leather and softly swinging hair, cutting a path through the eerily illuminated trees in silence but with a very clear intent to his long-legged stride.

"Guess you are," Loz said with slow amazement. He didn't actually expect Yazoo to go for this stupidly romantic plan of his - not that it was a plan at all, only a dumb daydream he never thought would happen, but now, thanks to Yazoo's unexpected impulsiveness, it appeared that it was going to. Loz was usually the impulsive one, doing or saying things without thinking them through while Yazoo was generally the brooder, the ponderer, the quiet, thoughtful one who only spoke or acted when needed. He didn't make spur of the moment decisions like this, not without Kadaj's say so. The fact that he just did made Loz's respect and awe for his middle brother grow ten times as high and with a sense of increasing excitement, Loz sped up his pace, following the slim outline of Yazoo through the frozen forest.

It was surprisingly easy to evade Kadaj and give him the slip. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground, in a small patch of grass already flattened by previous hours of conference. The spot was surrounded by a circle of boulders, creating a kind of temple that afforded him privacy and solitude, both very important to him when meditating like this. The younger remnant had his eyes closed and was deep in mind-meld with Mother, his Souba laying lengthwise across his thighs, one gloved hand curled around the hilt, ready to awaken and spring into battle if disturbed. He did not like to be interrupted when speaking to Mother and Gods help you if you dared to. If he sensed the two stealthy presences behind him, he did not react, knowing they were only his brothers and therefore not a threat so he stayed as silent and unseeing as before, his pale-grey hair shrouding his still face like the hood of a monk. Quietly and quickly pushing their bikes away, Loz and Yazoo did not start them until they were out of earshot and then they swung onto the huge, rumbling machines and tore off with motors revving and tires spinning. The power of the engine surged between his well-muscled thighs and Loz grinned, feeling naughty and exhilarated, like he was skipping school or breaking out of jail or something.

While the forest whizzed by in a blur of white, Yazoo slightly in front of him and Loz adopting the protective rear position, the older male turned back and checked behind his bike a few times, making sure Kadaj wasn't coming after them screaming obscenities and waving his double-blade in fury at their deceitful departure, but the road remained empty, except for them. Besides, it would be a bit hard for Kadaj to get his motorcycle started, not with the wires Loz had unplugged before they left. It was nothing Kadaj couldn't fix himself but by the time he found out what Loz had done and repaired it, they'd be long gone. Boy, Kadaj was gonna be so fucking pissed at him for this. But for once in his life, Loz didn't care what his bossy little brother thought so he chuckled deeply and gunned the motor harder, hearing the roar of the evening air rushing past his ears in a deafening whistle.

That was the sound of freedom.

As they rode, somehow knowing which way to go without even speaking, Loz glanced across at his partner in crime. Yazoo was leaning forward into the wind, hair blowing back out of his face in a silver stream and a tiny little smile dancing upon his lips. His enigmatic sibling wasn't known for showing a lot of emotion at the best of times but at that moment Yazoo almost looked like he was enjoying himself. It made Loz so happy to see him like that and when he met his brother's gleaming green eyes, he smiled.

Yazoo´s own ghost of a smile widened a bit as he saw how his delighted his older brother seemed by their little 'field trip'. The moment faded though, and he looked straight back ahead, his eyes searching for an appropriate establishment that would serve their purposes.

After a while he spotted a cubical object near the dusty road – that at the same time was the only human made thing far and wide. The desert was utterly silent and lifeless, apart from them and probably the inn.

When they came nearer it also became apparent that this hovel was far from the luxury resort Loz must have had in mind. Still, there was nothing else for them to go to, and frankly Yazoo didn´t care about the motel´s state, as long as it had a roof. He parked the bike before the office, noticing that they seemed to be the only customers from the lack of other vehicles.

The long haired remnant leaned back, his gaze gliding over the red doors, whose colour were bleached from the sun; the parking lot where the wind moved the sandy dust from one corner to the next, and finally the office with it´s dirty glass windows.

"What now, 'leader'?" he finally purred into Loz´ direction in a slightly teasing tone, inclining his head at him. It had been Loz' idea after all…

Leader. Hmm. Loz liked the sound of that. Having Yazoo wait for instructions from him - and actually /ask/ for instructions - gave Loz a sense of authority he wasn't used to feeling. But it was very cool. Made him feel powerful and not just on the outside. Giving orders and making decisions, getting other people to do what he wanted by just telling them to...He could get used to this. Oh yeah, he sure could. And as the new, if only temporary, leader he was about to make his first ruling decision.

"No." He shook his head, assessing the building they were parked in front of with narrowed eyes. "No, this won't do, Yazoo."

He knew that his brother didn't care one bit about the standard of the motel they'd be staying at. As Loz stated before, Yazoo didn't care much about anything so it certainly wouldn't bother him that this place was a dilapidated shit-hole that ought to be bulldozed to the ground. But it did Loz. It bothered him. A lot. When he said he wanted to take Yazoo away from everything, this is not what he meant. Yazoo ought to lie on clean, satin sheets on a nice, big soft bed, not on a lumpy, bug-infested one with holey, stained linen. It didn't seem right to put all that silver, pale beauty on such ugliness and squalor. This was /his/ fantasy after all, and if they were going to do it, they may as well go all out and do it properly. He could afford it. The last guy he beat up and robbed had a wallet full of Gil and it's now sitting in his jacket pocket waiting to be spent. As Loz was the older one here, and now in charge, it should be his duty to take care of his younger brother. Yazoo deserved better than this.

"We'll keep going. Look for something else," he declared. "Besides, we're not far enough away from Kadaj yet. He could find us here. Dunno about you but dealing with his crap is the last thing I want right now."

Loz prepared to pull out of the parking lot, letting the brake off his still-rumbling bike. He threw a challenging look over his broad shoulder, meeting Yazoo's inquiring gaze.

"You comin'?"

Indifferently shrugging, Yazoo leaned forward again and with a dusty cloud starting behind him he followed Loz. It was Loz´ decision and if his older sibling didn´t like that motel and decided to drive one time around the globe he´d go with it.

Yazoo briefly wondered if Kadaj had noticed their absence by now, but the weak mental connection he had with him didn´t indicate any fury from the other end of the line. Well, it wasn´t like he cared anyway.

His mind was focused now on finding whatever suited Loz´ tastes.

A couple of hours and a refueling stop later, Loz was looking around the hotel room he'd just paid for, glad he'd decided to waste the extra money and time spent looking for a place such as this. Even the weird looks he was getting from the office clerk (who must have thought they were queer since Loz only asked for one bed) was worth it.

"Now, /that's/ what I'm talkin' about," he drawled in satisfaction, gazing around at the large space with its queen-sized bed, mounds of pillows, the thick luxurious carpet and charcoal grey furniture - suede leather, he noted. There was a huge flat-screen television mounted on one wall, a writing desk, a small refrigerator, a couple of plush lounge chairs and a couch big enough for two. Everything was either white, grey or black and the colour tones and choices of decor made the room appear modern, sophisticated and stylish but best of all, clean. There would be no bugs in this bed. It might not have satin sheets but they were guaranteed to be fresh and spotless and feel good against bare skin.

As he wandered eagerly around the room, opening doors and peeking in drawers, testing the mattress by sitting and bouncing on it, running his hand over the soft suede of the back of the couch and exclaiming in delight at all the goodies stocked in the mini-bar, he was aware that he must look like a big, excitable kid to Yazoo but at that moment, Loz felt like one. This was fun. And they hadn't even ordered room service yet! This was so not the sort of upmarket establishment Loz was used to staying at and seemed like the type of place that wealthy business executives would frequent but tonight was a special occasion so what the hell. A little luxury never hurt anyone and a well-earned break was long overdue for both of them. Yazoo probably wasn't anywhere near as impressed as him by a simple furnished room but it was damn difficult to impress Yazoo at the best of times. Besides, Loz was the leader now and the leader always gets what the leader wants.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he announced, keen to wash the road-dust out of his pores so he could start relaxing. Yazoo may wish to refresh himself as well after all that traveling, and maybe shampoo his long hair, but Loz was the boss so he got to go first. Walking into the sparkling bathroom, his eyebrows lifted as he saw the spa tub set in one corner of the room.

"Sweeeet," he commented, a grin inching across his face. Forgetting the shower, he stuck the plug in the bottom of the bath and began filling it with hot water, dumping in an entire hotel-sized bottle of gel body wash, just so he could have lots of bubbles. Loz liked bubbles. As the spa filled, he unsnapped his chest-straps and unzipped his jacket, dumping it on the tiled floor. His boots and pants soon joined the jacket and Loz habitually checked his unclothed form out in the mirror, flexing his muscles, pleased with what he saw there. He knew he had a good body - powerful and large, the complete opposite to Yazoo's slim elegance. Not that Yazoo's body wasn't attractive. It was just a different sort of attractiveness. A more girlish sort of one - but no less powerful or strong - the contrast of hard and soft probably why Loz wanted to touch it all the time, not that he got to do that very often. Kadaj's orders and tireless searching for Mother never left much opportunity to play. That's why tonight was so important to Loz and why he had longed so badly for a chance to get away and bring Yazoo with him.

He turned the spa-jets on and stepped into the bubbly froth, groaning as he let himself sink down to his chest, starting to feel the travel-aches and pains dissipating in the hot swirling water. As he leaned back onto the edge of the spa and rolled his head from side to side to crack the kinks out of his neck, he wondered what his prettier brother was doing out there in the room. He was being very quiet; most likely staring blankly through the window at the night-time city view, thinking depressing thoughts, or maybe nothing at all. Though they shared a close bond, it was still hard to tell what was going on in his brother's mind sometimes.

"Hey, Yazoo!" he bellowed, determined to make the most of this leader thing. "Get your skinny ass in here. And bring me a beer!"

Yazoo couldn´t quite share Loz´ exuberant excitement, but it did please him that his brother apparently was happy. While Loz was off to have a shower - something he wouldn´t mind either, since the ride had been relatively strenuous- Yazoo slowly sank down in one of the comfortable chairs, his fingers absently trailing over the leather armrest, just where Loz´ hands had been not 15 minutes ago. It felt... nice.

His eyes drifted off to the large window as if they were drawn to it naturally. Manmade things just could hold his interest -save for his precious gun and his bike-, it was the wide, infinite sky that came close to something he would call 'beautiful' and admire. Just a few minutes to look into the blue that stretched all over them was enough to feel how deeply insignificant everything going on down the planet was, how utterly... senseless. He could not comprehend why people graved for money, power and more money, it seemed such a burden to him. This was not to say that he didn´t appreciate the power he held on his own. He knew that if he wanted to he could manipulate almost everything out of everyone, and his looks usually did the trick alone. But it was nothing Yazoo had to work for to gain or keep. It was simply there and it came in handy sometimes, but if this 'gift', his allure, would have been gone from one day to the other he wouldn´t have missed it and nothing much would have changed for him. Apart from Kadaj throwing a hissy fit, that is.

No, all Yazoo needed was his brothers and Mother (if they would hopefully ever find her), and some quiet every once in a while. He was really wondering how things´d change, once they had found Mother…

"Hey, Yazoo!" It suddenly barked from the bathroom. "Get your skinny ass in here. And bring me a beer!"

Slowly a silver brow was lifted, as Yazoo´s eyes travelled over to the bathroom door. Loz seemed to take his new role as the 'leader' very serious, it seemed. His lips curled up into a wry sneer, but still he couldn´t deny the strange jolt that Loz´ bellowed order had sent through his stomach. Interesting…

Rising from his seat, the silver haired man walked over to the fridge and grabbed for a bottle without even looking at it. The bottle cap clattered to the ground before he reached the bathroom, and a bit of beer foam ran down the bottle and over his fingers.

Once Yazoo entered his eyes were automatically drawn to Loz sitting in the bubble invested tub, with only his upper body being visible. Yazoo´s gaze glided over the white, wet skin and hard muscles, before he forced his gaze back to his beautiful brother´s face. At least Loz seemed satisfied and happy.

Yazoo leaned his own slender body against the door frame, calm gaze resting heavily on his brother in the tub. The beer bottle was still in his hand, and he guided it to his mouth, taking a sip without breaking eye contact with Loz. He didn´t particularly like beer and he wasn´t even thirsty. It was a simple gesture for Loz to remember that Yazoo was a free being and that he followed Loz´s lead out of his own will, and just for as long as he decided he wanted to.

The brief, intense moment was gone when he lowered the beer bottle again and slowly walked to the tub to hand it over to Loz, asking with his head tilted in a languid fashion, "Are you having fun?"


	3. Hand

Title – Bored

Co-written by BMIK & Rina

Pairing – Loz/Yazoo

Rating - M

Warning – Yaoi, M/M, Remcest

Disclaimer – I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters from the games or anime. I am not making any money from the writing of this story.

Part 3. Hand.

"Fun? Hell yes, brother," Loz grinned, reaching for the offered beer, liking the prompt, in-spa service. Belatedly recalling that Yazoo wasn't actually his own personal slave and didn't /have/ to do any of this, he added gratefully, "Thanks, man."

After Loz had taken the frosty glass bottle from him, Yazoo went to pull his hand back but Loz suddenly stopped him, curling the strong fingers of his non-dominant hand around his middle sibling's slim wrist. Loz glanced up. His longer-haired brother had paused mid-bend, face showing no expression behind that sweeping curtain of silver. If he was wondering what Loz was doing, he did not ask. He simply stayed like that, half-leaning forward in Loz's direction, waiting wordlessly, like he always did, watching with guarded green eyes to see what would happen next.

Since Yazoo wasn't pulling away, Loz turned back to what he held in his grasp. Yazoo's hand was bare, the glove removed when he first entered the hotel room, his skin soft and pure beneath the black leather that always protected it. Underneath Yazoo's wrist Loz could feel a pulse, slow and steady, betraying no change in emotion. Blue veins showed under translucent alabaster skin, pulsing with life-force, but they weren't what he was looking at. When Yazoo lifted the bottle to his lips and took a sip Loz's keen sense of observation had noticed the dribble of beer foam that had overflowed and trickled down his brother's slimly feminine fingers, triggering a memory of another time when white stuff had been spilled onto his hand; a secret, furtively rushed time they don't ever talk about, even though Loz sometimes wished they would. The memory was months old but it struck him as if it had only happened yesterday, the sight something Loz could not ignore or drag his eyes away from, his pupils narrowed in aroused concentration upon the foamy trail running down Yazoo's knuckles and fingers.

He wanted to lick that trail away.

And as the leader, that's exactly what he was going to do. At least, that was the plan. Like all plans, it could quickly go awry if Yazoo didn't co-operate or allow him to do what he wanted but Loz could only try, couldn't he? Giving Yazoo plenty of time to resist, the older brother gradually brought that ungloved hand up to his mouth. When it was not yanked out of his firm but gentle grip, he tentatively grazed his lips over those long pale fingers. They were cool against his mouth, and wet. He waited for a response - good or bad - but didn't get any. Yazoo's hands were slim and graceful, like a woman's, but he could easily kill and maim with them and Loz knew if he wasn't careful or overstepped his bounds, he could end up getting hit in the face and something could get broken.

Namely, his nose.

It wouldn't be the first time Yazoo had busted a part of his bone structure but that usually happened during training and Loz didn't want this quiet, still, strangely submissive moment to be ruined by him gushing blood into the bubbling spa and turning the water red. Not that he thought Yazoo would actually get pissed - he never really did, not unless you insulted Mother - but it was better to be safe than sorry so when he brought out his tongue it was slowly and carefully. When the tip of it connected with Yazoo's fingers a coil of excitement began in Loz's belly, enhanced by Yazoo's apparent willingness to let this happen. The sweet, bitter taste of beer spread into his mouth as he sensually licked up over his brother's knuckles in one continuous line, catching the foam-trail and erasing it with his tongue, the action seeming a lot more erotic than it actually was. He repeated the motion, making sure he got in between each of Yazoo's fingers, knowing how sticky beer could get if it dried. Probing between those slim digits with his tongue was way more arousing than it perhaps should have been and that coil in his belly tightened, along with another part of him down further.

Or maybe it was the effect of the hot water jetting onto his flesh, stimulating and relaxing him at the same time. Whatever it was, this felt too nice and he didn't want it to end.

There was now nothing left for him to lick up but Loz couldn't bring himself to let Yazoo go just yet, not when he had him held here so passively and unresisting. Maybe Yazoo didn't want to be let go either. Maybe he wanted this too. Loz couldn't tell but he privately hoped that was what Yazoo was thinking. Without even looking, Loz set aside his forgotten beer bottle on the rim of the bath tub and brought that hand up to join the other. Holding Yazoo's wrist in both hands, Loz let his eyelids drift shut and nuzzled against his slenderer sibling's fingers, kissing them softly and reverently, as one might kiss the hand of a priest or holy man. He was immensely thankful that Yazoo had chosen to follow him here so they could spend some time alone together and Loz wanted to show his gratitude somehow, since he wasn't that great at saying stuff. Talking with his actions, he gently kissed the back of Yazoo's hand and then turned his head to rub his cheek on the silky skin. He briefly wondered if Yazoo's skin was this silky all over and he knew somehow that it would be.

He halted, realizing he'd been making out with Yazoo's hand for a few minutes now and it was probably time to quit, before his brother started to think he had a weird hand-fetish or something. He released Yazoo's wrist, feeling it slip out of his grasp, leaving him slightly disappointed by the withdrawal. Yazoo still stood there beside him, though, his presence silent and unreadable. Loz kept his eyes lowered to the bubbles he was surrounded by for a few moments, almost afraid to look up in case he saw that Yazoo was displeased with him. Then he remembered with a flush of bolstering confidence that he was supposed to be the boss for the night so if he wanted to lick Yazoo's fingers, he had every damn right to. Anyway, Yazoo could have stopped him from doing it but he didn't.

Finally, he looked up from his seat in the tub to gauge Yazoo's reaction, keen to know if his bold actions had affected his calm, collected brother in any way at all.

Yazoo blinked, coming back to reality. He´d actually lost himself in the sensation of Loz´s velvety tongue exploring his skin, tickling every nerve, stroking it, stimulating it... Time seemed to have stopped, and everything else but his brother´s touch on him had become redundant. The room had faded from his vision, the light sound of water splashing as Loz moved had been quelled by the sensations that had taken over tactile sense.

What he still had been able to see was Loz´s face though. The sharp, but strangely delicate angles, his downcast eyes and long lashes, his pink, wet tongue... His strong hands that held his own. Again he was amazed how gentle his oldest brother could actually be, if he chose so. Yazoo knew what strength and potential for destruction rested within Loz´s body; he had seen him make use of it often enough. It was something he could understand and work with, whereas the concept of being gentle and close to another person in a non-combat situation was still a somewhat foreign concept to him. They had had one of these close moments together -or at least Yazoo supposed it had been one- and it hadn´t been unpleasant at all.

Just as this moment hadn´t been.

Blinking again, Yazoo´s narrowed vision switched back to full mode and he became aware of his half bend position and Loz looking up at him with inquiring, almost nervous eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

The silver haired remnant tilted his head, his own eyes just as questioning, but otherwise they were neutral.


	4. Encounter

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your fantastic reviews. They really make our day and we're so happy you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing it.

Just wanted to say a special thanks to my wickedly talented partner in crime: BMIK. You do an amazing, awesome job writing the Yazoo parts - so in character and so perfectly…him. You inspire me. I keep playing off your ideas and it's so easy and heaps of fun. Can't wait to write many more chapters with you, girly! *huge hugs all the way from Australia*

And now, back to our regular program:

Part 4. Encounter.

_"Why did you stop?"  
_

It was those four calmly spoken words that gave away Yazoo's consent. That's when Loz knew that he could do whatever he wanted and Yazoo would be okay with it. Yazoo was not the type to openly invite advances but asking Loz why he stopped was his way of saying that he was going to play along with this game; that he was going to let Loz take the lead and decide what they did next. That's all Loz really needed to hear - that he had permission. He was keen to assume control and boss Yazoo around but only if Yazoo agreed to it. After all, even in his wildest dreams Loz had never fantasized about forcing Yazoo or making him do things against his will. The idea of hurting or raping his beautiful brother made Loz feel horrified and sick. He would eagerly perform atrocious acts of violence against anyone else in the world - and had done so - but he'd never turn that violence against either of his brothers and especially not against Yazoo. Loz cared about him too much to do that.

What turned Loz on was not the idea of Yazoo just numbly taking or accepting anything that was done to him without feeling any of it, but the thought of his usually silent sibling actually liking what was happening and responding in a positive and demonstrative way. What turned him on above everything else was the thought of Yazoo discarding his calm, emotionless demeanour and showing visible signs of sexual arousal and enjoyment; a change of facial expression, an arched spine, a bitten lip, a soft moan, a gasp, a cry of pleasure. Those were the things that Loz thought about late at night alone in his bed groaning into his pillow and those were the things he wanted to see now. He'd glimpsed a few of those reactions when they had their little encounter a while ago, his mind drifting back to that day...

They had just been in an abandoned warehouse interrogating a former employee of Rufus Shinra, on Kadaj's order, seeking to gain the whereabouts of Mother and where they were keeping her. Their younger brother was off doing his own interrogation and had instructed Loz and Yazoo to get as much information out of this guy as they could before they finally killed him. Despite Loz's blunt, repeated punches to the face and gut and Yazoo's sweetly cajoling persuasiveness they didn't get the answers they sought and so after getting a nod from Yazoo, Loz finished the dude off, snapping his neck and savagely kicking over the chair he was tied to in disgust. Loz could not recall what caused the resulting event - whether they were both sadistically excited by the torturing or whether it was just that they had a few precious minutes to themselves without Kadaj around - but they began to leave the building through a rear fire exit and the next thing Loz knew, he was pressing his slimmer brother against the concrete wall of the stair well, their hands urgently scrambling for each other's pants.

He wasn't sure who made the first move; whether he shoved Yazoo into the cold concrete or whether Yazoo pulled him there but it didn't matter because they both wanted it the same. They both knew it, without uttering a single word. No other clothing was undone, only their pants, Loz pushing up the front of Yazoo's long coat to get at the trouser-zipper underneath and yanking it open, peeling off his blood-splattered glove and shoving his bare hand into the warm leather, discovering his middle brother's maleness, already hard. Meanwhile, Yazoo was doing the same thing, removing his own glove as if he too needed to properly feel Loz's firm flesh in his fingers, skin to skin, not through a layer of cured animal hide. They jerked each other off in that stair well; Loz's strokes rougher and harder than Yazoo's sensual, squeezing ones but no less quick or urgent than his brother's. It was a fast, intense encounter but the thing that made it so intense was not so much the actual act they were engaged in; it was more that they were staring into each other's eyes while they did it, able to sense each other's pleasure and excitement and feeding off it, feeding off the way their pupils dilated and irises darkened with increasing desire. Even if they didn't know why they were doing it, they were still both fully aware of /what/ they were doing and they kept going until both of them had reached climax, unable to stop for anything, not even if the building had begun falling down around them.

Yazoo was first, his face tensing with a slightly pained look, white teeth biting down on his bottom lip as Loz's fist gripped tighter around him. He gave this tiny, helpless little whimper and came onto the filthy, rubbish-littered floor between their boots, never once breaking their magnetically-locked gaze. Loz erupted almost immediately after that, groaning roughly and spurting hot fluid into Yazoo's soft hand.

Breathing shallowly, they kept looking at each other for a few more moments, still not saying anything but not really needing to, their bond closer than ever before. Loz felt as though they had shared something significant and meaningful, something they wouldn't tell anyone else about but keep private and only to themselves.

Something Kadaj wouldn't even know.

Eventually, Yazoo broke the stare so he could glance down at what was on his hand, looking at the opaque white substance clinging to his fingers in mild curiosity. He brought it up to his nose and smelled it, again with that same analysing interest, and then delicately licked some of it from his finger, as if curious to know what Loz's sperm tasted like. He reacted with a simple, "Hm," but it didn't sound as though he found the taste off-putting or displeasing in any way. Rapidly getting horny all over again, Loz shifted nearer and lowered his head, about to give Yazoo the hottest, deepest kiss of his life, when suddenly and most inconveniently, Loz's phone rang.

He could have murdered Kadaj right then. Quite happily.

Furiously cursing his little brother's terrible timing, Loz retrieved his trumpeting phone from his jacket and answered Kadaj's demanding questions with rude, stroppy replies, barking no, they hadn't found out where Mother was being held and yes, of course the guy is fucking dead. Kadaj then ordered them to return to their hideout right away and Loz snapped his phone closed, almost crushing the plastic device in his angry fist. He wanted to get back to that kiss he almost gave Yazoo but his longer-haired brother didn't seem interested anymore, efficiently wiping his hand on a crumpled sheet of newspaper he picked up off the ground, putting his glove back on and smoothing down the front of his coat in preparation for their departure.

It was all over. Just like that.

Loz never forgot it, and he's pretty sure Yazoo hadn't either, but for some reason they avoided speaking of it. But it was there, at the back of Loz's mind, every time he looked at Yazoo. And every time he wanted to do it again. One particular image that stood out in his memory, sharp and clear as the day it happened, was his semen running down those pale fingers of Yazoo's, just like that beer foam had mere minutes ago.

All these thoughts tumbled through Loz's brain in a matter of seconds, while Yazoo was patiently standing there awaiting an answer for why Loz stopped kissing his hand.

The older brother reached for the bottle of beer he'd set aside, bringing it to his lips and taking a few swallows, eyeing Yazoo's tall, shapely figure with a leisurely gaze.

Casually leaning back against the rim of the tub again, Loz replied in a deep, lazy drawl, "I ain't stopping. I'm just waiting for you to take your damn clothes off and get in here with me."


	5. Strip

A/N: Thank you all for the great feedback, especially to Shiva Rajah and Sayomi-hime. Keep the comments coming! (and maybe we'll do the same for Yazoo and Loz. Eventually... *wink*)

Part 5. Strip.

"Hn." A faint, almost teasing smile played around Yazoo´s lips as he shot his brother a taxing look and then let his gaze travel over the foamy surface of the water. Well, it /did/ look inviting, hot and relaxing and just like what one would need after that hour long ride to wash away the dust and sweat and to… relax. Tilting his head, Yazoo pondered the option in that calm and un-hectic way of his, just as if time held no meaning to him at all.

Eventually his jade gaze wandered from the bubbles back to Loz –who seemed a bit on edge now- and he rose from his bent position to his full height again.

Then he turned his side to Loz, facing a bit away from him and started to undress. Now, whenever Yazoo did anything –and if it was even staring into nothingness- it carried an air of subtle deliberateness. He might seem disinterested and air-headed most of the time, but he was much more aware than he let through. And this also appeared to be the case in the simple task of undressing now. Of course he could have just gotten rid of his clothes and gone into the tub with Loz, but this would have been no fun. And as it was, teasing Loz came close to a hobby for him…

Since his gloves were already gone, he unfortunately couldn´t pull them off with his teeth, couldn´t bite into the soft leather and slowly free finger after finger. But it was all right, he had done so earlier, and he was almost certain that Loz had seen it.

So instead his long fingers reached for the zipper of the long coat and pulled it down with the long, agonizing screeching sound only zippers produce. And again he took his time. The black leather that hugged his body like a second skin, shaping his well-toned, slender body down to almost every detail, peeled away to reveal unblemished alabaster skin just the same tone and texture as his brother´s. It just didn´t become that apparent usually because unlike Loz, Yazoo kept himself as covered as he could. Strangely enough he had nothing in particular against the openness with which his older brother carried his body, proudly, aggressively. He also rather liked looking at that triangle of skin that was Loz´ chest and collarbone – the stark contrast to the black leather was interesting, in a way. Their bodies were their weapons (more so than Kadaj´s body was –his weapon was his mind). Yazoo´s just served him in another way than Loz´ did; the latter relied on its strength and Yazoo did –if necessary- rely on its alluring, seducing powers. So when he didn´t need it for this purpose he kept it closed up, just like one would put away a tool that wasn´t needed right now, but didn´t want to get rusty from the weather conditions either.

While his mind still lingered on these thoughts the zipper glided down, to reveal a stripe of his chest and his thumb went further to seemingly accidentally stroke over a small, slit navel. He had to bend down again to reach the bottom of his coat, long hair falling down beside his face in a silver curtain. While he was down there anyway he slowly freed his feet off of his boots as well, and carefully placed his bare soles down on the cool tiles.

It was absolutely quiet in the room when he slowly reached for the waistband of his pants to brush them down and let them fall down his long, slender legs. Since he was still wearing his coat that hid most of his body Loz probably didn´t see much more than a pile of leather forming on the floor, and maybe a glimpse of skin. But this was all part of the 'game' anyway. He could feel Loz´ frustrated gaze boring into his side and it strangely excited him. Since all his movements had been so slow and teasing it must have come quite a bit as a shock when he just suddenly and rather unceremoniously shrugged the coat from his shoulders. All the underlying, sexual intention was gone in the blink of an eye, betraying the time it had taken to built it up.

And before Loz could even blink he was already in the water, expressionlessly observing the older from the opposite side of the tub with his body lying in the soapy water just till right under his nose. The rest of his body was –again- covered, just by another texture this time.

Eyes fixed round and unblinking, Loz kept staring at the spot where Yazoo had just been standing, though it was nothing but vacant space now, his brain still temporarily fried by the stunning vision of his brother's completely naked and very pale body. Even though he only glimpsed it for a nanosecond the sight was burnt into the back of his retinas, like the white flash of a camera, obliterating everything else in the room and leaving him temporarily blinded.

Loz had not expected that move.

The slow disrobing he HAD expected, not that he actually saw any full-frontal nudity as Yazoo was taking off his clothes, one item at a time, deliberately turning to the side and using his long leather coat as a kind of screen. Aside from when he was fighting and flitting around in the air like a homicidal fairy with a big-ass gun, Yazoo did everything slowly and measuredly, injecting grace, elegance and sensuality into every movement he made and the way he took his gloves off earlier was proof of that. Loz had been pretending to sniff the flowers set in a vase beside the hotel bed but out of the corner of his eye he was slyly observing his slender sibling biting down on the tips of the leather encasing his fingers and pulling them loose, one after the other. His slim wrist was bent and thumb extended, his head tipped back slightly and angular chin lifted. His eyes were half-closed and his pearly teeth bared in an expression that looked very much like the one he'd made when he bit his lip and orgasmed in that derelict warehouse. Seeing that look on Yazoo's face again made Loz's already-tight pants fit that little bit snugger. By the time it was over and both gloves were removed, Loz had been sniffing those friggin' flowers for five minutes or more and it was only then he realized they were fake ones made out of silk and had no scent whatsoever. Yazoo must have known it too and never said anything, probably amused by Loz's distracted state. Any humiliation Loz may have experienced was worth it, however. Yazoo taking his gloves off was like a strip-tease in itself, like porn for hands, and Loz couldn't stop watching, even though it seemed to take forever.

If it was not a direct order from Kadaj, their middle brother did things in his own unhurried manner, when he was ready to do them, and he took exactly as long as he wished to complete whatever task it was that he was involved with - oiling and polishing Velvet Nightmare, drinking a cup of coffee, cleaning the underneath of his nails with a knife, buffing his boots or combing the tangles out his hair. Whatever he was doing, it took as long as it took and everyone else could simply wait until he was done. In fact, sometimes it seemed he enjoyed making people wait, making them impatient and frustrated.

And so it was with the way he undressed also. Well, at least it had been right up until the last part. The way he just flicked the coat off his tall, statuesque form with a quick shrug of his shoulders and revealed every damn thing at once...

Sweet Mother. Loz's vision might never recover.

Eventually, though, it did and he blinked, once, and then a few more times in succession, the silhouette of Yazoo's perfect body flashing on the inside of his eyelids with each blink. It's probably a good thing Yazoo dived into the tub as fast as he had because if Loz kept looking at all that unholy beauty for too long his eyeballs might have melted right out of his sockets, like staring into the path of an incoming meteor. Eyeballs fortunately still intact, he faced his now-nude brother who was sitting opposite him in the spa bath. Despite Yazoo being every bit as naked as he was, Loz could only see two gleaming green orbs and the top of a silver head above the carpet of bubbles floating on the surface of the tub, Yazoo hiding his beguiling nakedness beneath the water in yet another deliberate, taunting act of provocation. One second he's letting it all hang out and allowing Loz to see every gift the Gods endowed him with; the next he's covering himself up to his chin like a virgin bride pulling up the sheets on her wedding night.

Almost as slowly as Yazoo had stripped off, Loz's lips began curving up at the edges, first forming a smile and then a wide grin. He started to chuckle and soon the sound of his baritone laughter was echoing in the otherwise silent bathroom, deep and delighted.

"Godsdamn, Yazoo. Ain't you just full of surprises."

The bigger brother shook his head in amusement and drained the rest of his beer in a few audible swallows, dangling a hand over the side of the tub and letting the empty glass bottle drop to the floor with a clinking noise against the hard ceramic tiles.

Still grinning, Loz dipped a muscular arm into the frothy water they were both submerged in and groped about until he encountered one slim ankle, his fingers firmly closing around it and tugging.

"Come here, you little fuckin' tease."


	6. Soap

Hey, guys! Thank you for the comments and encouragement, particularly to:

Mia, kiki-slasha (who loves this fic with the strength of two accounts lol), Sayomi-hime (hope you enjoy this one too) and IA1979 (yes, it'll probably be a long, long story, knowing us! XD)

Now, without further ado, more merciless teasing! Mwahahaha...

Part 6. Soap.

Yazoo mirrored the smile with his own ghostly one, though it didn´t reach his eyes. No, his gaze was assessing, exploring, searching Loz´ face for something... Yazoo was very well aware of the tension between them, and he did not mind it at all. But he was not entirely sure if Loz was aware of the consequences that would follow if they did something... Because this time they couldn´t just blame it on the heat of the moment, a blood frenzy, or whatever it was that had served as an 'apology' for their behaviour. Yazoo himself did not justify the incident at all. It had simply happened, and he didn´t need to know why or how, and he felt no guilt about it at all. But again, he did not know how Loz felt about it, since they had never talked about it, and until this moment Yazoo hadn´t even given it a thought at all. Well, there was only one way to find out.

With a swift motion he followed Loz invitation (respectively 'order'), his white body sliding through the warm water, until he settled down on Loz´ lap, looking him square in the eye and waiting for a reaction that would tell him how things were going to be.

Yet another response Loz didn't see coming. He'd expected Yazoo to nonchalantly scoot up and perch next to him, perhaps close enough so that their thighs were coyly touching, but not this. Not to be so suddenly and startlingly straddled with spread legs, as if Yazoo was about to sit on his saddle-horn and ride him rough, cowboy style, until all the water had been splashed out of the tub. To tell the truth, Loz wouldn't have complained one little bit if Yazoo had done just that but his unpredictable brother didn't sit on anything hard, just rested there across Loz's lap with that vexing expression of unflinching expectancy in his emerald eyes, as though daring Loz to make the next move, like they're playing a match of chess and trying to outwit each other. Loz didn't know how to play chess and was sure Yazoo would beat him hands-down every time in such a battle of wits and wills, but in this situation it wasn't about winning or losing. It wasn't about anyone beating anyone else or proving how smart or clever they were. This was all about the game and seeing how far they were willing to take it. That's what it had been about since they got on their bikes and left the forest. Loz wasn't sure just how far Yazoo would let him go but he for one was prepared to take it all the damn way. He would have done so that day in the stair well of the old abandoned building if Kadaj hadn't interrupted them with his ill-timed phone call and he would have done so way before now if he'd had the chance to get Yazoo alone for long enough but it just hadn't arisen yet.

Actually, things /had/ arisen, specifically in Loz's trousers, but not the chance to do anything about it. Tonight that was all gonna change. Kadaj didn't know where they were. Their domineering younger brother couldn't prevent this from happening, whether by accident or on purpose, as Loz had suspected for a while now. Kadaj was very busy and focused on his own goals but he wasn't stupid. That's why he always called when Loz and Yazoo were out on a mission together; to make sure they were actually doing their job and not messing around. Kadaj probably did not see Loz's inappropriate feelings towards Yazoo as wrong or disgusting; only as a possible distraction and something that may hinder their search for Mother. Well, if that was the case, this whole night could be classified as one big distracted hindrance and Kadaj must be choking with rage, ready to behead them both and impale their bloody skulls on spikes for taking off without telling him like they had. If he was here he'd certainly put a stop to this and violently force them out of the spa, yelling and swearing at them for wasting valuable time when they have more important things to do.

But he's not here, Loz thought with spiteful glee. He can't stop this.

And with the bold, challenging way his long-haired sibling was sitting in his lap and staring at him Loz felt certain that Yazoo wouldn't stop this either. Yazoo's thighs were parted in a dangerously vulnerable position; his private areas in extremely close proximity to Loz's beneath the water, his very nearness tempting the bigger male and seriously putting his willpower to the test. Maybe that's exactly what Yazoo was doing here – testing him. Seeing if could drive Loz crazy by flaunting his alluring nude figure until Loz either broke down into frustrated sobs and started begging for it or went the other way and turned into a snarling beast of lust, grabbing Yazoo and ravaging him like a rutting animal. Loz knew he could take the second option right now if he wanted to. He could easily grab his slimmer brother by the hips and thrust into him before Yazoo could even react. He could get what he's wanted for so long now and bury himself deep in that lovely white body and keep burying himself in it, over and over, until the ache in his groin released with an explosion of hot, mind-numbing bliss.

But why rush? They had all night to play this game. Loz might not be a professor of psychology but even he knew that all this manoeuvring and prolonging and slowly building seduction was only going to make the end result that much more intense so he did not give Yazoo the satisfaction of responding in any way that may have been expected of him. He did not sob, he did not beg and he did not lose his control. He didn't even touch Yazoo, though his hands itched to do so. He just stared back, boldly meeting the gleaming mako gaze of his middle brother. Yazoo seemed to be awaiting a response, his eyes piercing and scrutinising, looking for the truth in Loz's face and attempting to divine what was going on behind that identical green stare. Perhaps he wanted to see if Loz was having second thoughts about this whole idea, if he was experiencing nervousness or shamed guiltiness or had just simply changed his mind about doing it.

The succinct answer to that was: Hell, no. Loz booked this hotel room for a reason. Well, a few of them anyway.

To get away. To escape. To have fun. To teach Kadaj a lesson.

But there was one more main reason why he brought Yazoo here and they both knew what that was.

To fuck.

Maybe not straight away but by the end of the night they would be. Forget Kadaj and Mother – they could have their very own Reunion, just the two of them. In fact, it had already begun. Even at this moment they were both naked and sitting in the soapy tub together, the physical awareness between them so heavy it could almost be breathed in, like the thick, warm, damp air of a sauna. The line they were about to cross had already been stepped over and they couldn't go back now.

Screw it, Loz didn't WANT to go back.

Without moving his eyes away from Yazoo's, he reached over to the edge of the spa, fingers trailing over the tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner that housekeeping had provided until he found what he was after. He brought the small white rectangle of soap around and pressed it into Yazoo's hand.

"Bathe," he ordered softly, leaning back against the rim of the spa to observe the forthcoming show.

Yazoo took the soap and started with lazy movements to wash his body. He started with his throat, letting the silky item run over his wet skin, leaving a foamy trail. Yazoo craned his neck back a bit and stared at Loz from under half lidded eyes while he touched his body with sensual movements. His long fingers, wrapped around the soap glided over his right collarbone and shoulder in a circle, then Yazoo used his second hand as well, gathering enough foam from his soapy skin and repeating the movement synchronically so that it almost looked as if he was hugging himself.

He could see Loz´s eyes clinging to every of his movements, how he enjoyed looking at Yazoo doing these painfully slow and somewhat heavily suggestive motions, when the long haired man brushed over his nipples, covering them with foam. Upon the contact he made just the slightest hissing sound, barely notable, and highly calculated. This here was for Loz, after all, not for him. Yazoo knew his body already and he´d have been more interested in actually exploring his brother´s, to feel these hard bunches of muscles under his fingertips and other hopefully solid parts of his body, but he could wait. Yazoo was pretty sure that the two of them were on the same boat here. He´d seen it in Loz´s eyes, the determination, the unwavering certainty that he wanted this, the lust and also something almost feral, wild. All that had strangely excited him, in a curious way. He wanted to see this side of his brother, wanted to see how far he could push him maybe. This all here was really rather interesting, an experience he hadn´t had made since a rather long time... The incident with Loz in the rundown place –Yazoo couldn´t really remember what it was anymore, and he didn´t care either- had been interesting too, but it had happened too fast as that he could have lingered on the strangeness and... pleasantness of it.

His hands slipped down further, along his sides, towards his taut, flat belly, making the skin glisten with lye. With his left index finger, Yazoo dipped into the navel, stretching his back a bit at the contact and parting his lips, as if this particular touch made him feel especially hot and bothered. Which, in all actuality, it did. But again not so much because of the contact but because of the hungry look with which Loz was staring at his belly in fascination. Yazoo made another few, lazy circles around his bellybutton, cleaning it a bit more thoroughly than would have been necessary, and then his foamy fingers wandered down to his crotch, while his other hand went back up to his chest, softly massaging over it.

The interesting thing now was, that everything going on under the surface couldn´t be seen by Loz. So while his left hand was busy to more or less play with his hard nipple, the other brushed over his inner thigh, slightly stirring the water's surface. It also happened, that Yazoo´s fingers 'accidentally' came into contact with Loz´s legs, but only ever so slightly. His eyes were locked on Loz´s face, testing his reaction, enjoying the attention he got and eventually he leaned over, his nose almost bumping with the other´s and informed him in a low, teasing voice,

"There are parts I cannot reach."

Just this sentence, a plain fact, accompanied by a light flutter of long lashes.

………………….

A/N: Yes, we're teasers! We know that. Just review, damn you! XD


	7. Shampoo

A/N: Thanks once again for the ever-so-kind comments!

Natzilla: Haha, glad you're enjoying it. You're gonna die from blood loss once we get into the smut. Better keep some plasma handy and an IV line for emergency transfusions! XD

kiki-slasha: Aw, you're sweet! Here's another chapter. Merry Christmas. lol

IA1979: (Refer to Natzilla's reply regarding excessive nosebleeding) We're honoured that you think this is not normal smut, that it is better than normal smut. That means a lot to us! Thank you.

Sayomi-hime: Your continued interest in this fic is wonderful! We hope you like this part too. :)

There is teasing in this chapter (and possibly the next) but after that, there will be touching. Oh yes, there WILL be touching...

_Last chapter: Yazoo __ leaned over, his nose almost bumping with the other´s and informed him in a low, teasing voice,_

"_There are parts I cannot reach."_

Part 7.

"Oh?" Loz said naively, making his eyes go big and innocent. "Let me help, then." And with that he took Yazoo by the waist and lifted him up, turning him around in the tub and setting his lighter brother down on his lap again, only now Yazoo faced the other direction away from him, towards the tiled bathroom wall.

Snatching the slippery white square from Yazoo's paused fingers, Loz swept all of that long light grey hair over one bare, elegant shoulder and began soaping up his sibling's spine and shoulder blades, spreading the foam around with wide circles of his palm. In that same happily clueless tone, he added, "I know how hard it is to clean your back properly. Don't worry, Yaz. I'll do a good job of it."

There was no answer from his brother and Loz grinned roguishly behind him, knowing Yazoo couldn't see it. Not as stupid and dense as some people thought he was, Loz knew quite well that this was not what Yazoo meant with that last inviting, rather obvious statement but he wasn't giving in to Yazoo's premeditated seduction techniques just yet. All that slow, sensual washing, playing with his tiny, pale pink nipples and fingering his navel in an intentional imitation of something much more sexually explicit had been enormously enjoyable to watch but it was merely Yazoo's deliberate way of getting him steamy and worked up and Loz just felt like getting some payback. Especially after Yazoo grazed over his upper legs while he was doing Gods knows what under the water, giving Loz a severe case of shudders. That semi-intimate touching…that was no accident. Loz would bet his beloved bike on it. He would also bet that if he could see Yazoo's face right now it'd have a somewhat peeved expression on it, irritated that his oh-so-irresistible eyelash-fluttering act didn't have the effect on Loz that was originally planned.

Yazoo might be a flirt and an incorrigible tease but Loz had some teasing tricks of his own and so he spent an excessive and enthusiastic amount of time cleaning Yazoo's already flawless white back, rinsing away the suds with splashes of water while Yazoo sat there and presumably stewed in his own miffed-ness, his slender figure perhaps a little stiffer than it ought to be for someone sitting in a hot tub. Not getting his own way must have been something he wasn't used to and probably didn't like very much. Softening towards his brother a bit, Loz finally decided to set the soap aside. He leaned down and placed a placating kiss on Yazoo's rounded shoulder before muttering in his ear.

"Close your eyes."

Again, no verbal response, just a slight questioning tilt of the head, but Loz was sure Yazoo would do as he instructed. Even if he didn't obey, he'd soon be forced to because Loz scooped up a double cupped handful of water and let it pour over the top of Yazoo's crown, wetting the hair that was still dry and turning it a darker shade of grey. Then he unscrewed the cap from a mini-bottle of shampoo, squeezed the contents into his large palm and then started rubbing it into Yazoo's lengthy locks. Using both hands, Loz gathered up all of his sibling's heavy, sodden hair and kneaded the shampoo into a thick lather, giving Yazoo's scalp a soothing massage with his fingertips, working from temple to nape of neck in gentle, circular motions, trails of foam dripping down Loz's wrists and muscled forearms. Sensing his brother beginning to relax at last, Loz encouraged him to lean his head back and saw that Yazoo's eyes were indeed closed, dark lashes curling over the top of his cheekbones, though whether they were shut in blissful relaxation or just to keep the soap out, Loz wasn't certain.

One steady, supporting hand around the back of Yazoo's neck, Loz manoeuvred him sideways and gently guided him backwards into the water, carefully dipping his head beneath the surface, making sure to keep the stinging bubbles out of his brother's fine-boned face while he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, leaving it squeaky-clean. Returning Yazoo to a seated position in his lap once more, Loz repeated the procedure, this time with conditioner, combing the moisturising and detangling lotion through the long silver strands with his fingers and removing any knots caused by the extended motorcycle trip and the whipping wind. As his style was short, Loz didn't have this problem, although he often wondered why Yazoo didn't just pull the whole lot back into a ponytail to prevent the tangles from occurring in the first place. Then again, Yazoo was not the sort to care about such trivial things. As he smoothed those tresses back and held them there with one clasped hand, Loz nodded his approval, thinking that it looked striking like that, revealing more of Yazoo's gracefully arched neck, angular jawbone and delicately shaped ears.

"You should tie your hair back sometimes," he commented, an appreciative gaze still lingering on the other male's jaw line and the soft little earlobes he's going to nibble at soon. "Looks good on you, man."

Yazoo might have given a quiet, insignificant, "Hn," or made some sound like it but Loz wasn't really listening for a reply, instead lowering Yazoo into the tub again, right up to his hairline, slicking back his bangs and exposing the aristocratic, unlined forehead underneath. When he lifted Yazoo upright out of the bath, his hair streamed behind him in a straight waterfall, all the tangles gone, leaving it sleek and smooth, like liquid silk. Collecting the wet mass in his attentive hands, Loz twisted it into a rope, wringing out all the water, watching the droplets trickle down Yazoo's back and run over the bumps of his vertebrae. The hotel room was warm and it wouldn't take long for the silvery threads to dry into their usual shimmery sheen.

Loz loved Yazoo's hair. One could even say he was mesmerised by it and the fluid way it moved, by the way it danced in the breeze and swayed when he walked, the way it glimmered when he flicked it over a shoulder or brushed it out of his face. In full sunlight it shone like polished platinum and at night it turned into dull steel but it always, always caught Loz's eye. He'd never really been able to touch it like this, though, and intended to play with it a lot more now that he could. He wanted to bunch it in his hands, run his fingers through it right down to the ends and playfully tug on it but most of all, he wanted to feel that cool silken weight skimming over the naked heat of his body.

Leaving the damp twisted rope of Yazoo's tresses slung over one shoulder, Loz turned to the other, kissing the soft white flesh while his fingers wrapped around his sibling's upper bicep. The bigger male slipped a strong arm around his bath-partner's slimmer figure, drawing Yazoo closer so that his back was flush against Loz's broad, solid chest.

"So, brother," Loz murmured, sliding his lips over the wet skin of Yazoo's shoulder, up towards the side of his throat, Loz's hand simultaneously gliding across that leanly-muscled stomach and disappearing beneath the surface of the water.

"Show me where else you can't reach."

…………………………………….

Rina76: _Fanservice! XD Always wanted to do a gratuitous washing-Yazoo's-hair scene. Now I have._

BMIK: _I could almost feel Loz´hands on my own head^^ Hahaha, and I bet the two of them are totally excited now!_

Rina76: _Maybe we should change the name from 'Bored' to 'Excited'. lol_


	8. Bitch

Our thanks and gratitude go out to these kind folks:

IA1979 – You're most welcome! We're happy you liked it. Yes, Loz is not quite as stupid and gullible as people think he is. He'd be used to Yazoo's tricks. Well, mostly. C'mon, he can't resist ALL of them... ;)

Natzilla - Are you aware of how soothing a scalp massage can be ? I got all good and warm and relaxed just reading about it, LOL !

Haha, well then hopefully this chaper makes you all hot and bothered, then! (Glad you liked the shampoo scene!)

kiki-slasha – Oh, I'd DIE to see Yazoo in a ponytail! I think he'd look soooo pretty. *sighs* I haven't even seen any fanart with him drawn like that. If you know of any, please point them out to me. (Or if anyone feels like drawing a ponytail-piccy just for me, I'd love you forever! :D)

And no, we certainly can't have them dirty and doin' it! They're gonna be nice and clean so they can lick each other alllll over... *smirk*

Psychodramabeautyfish – Hello! Nice to hear from you. Thank you so much for your praise and your wonderful comments. Hope this chapter pleases you even more!

Everyone, enjoy this update! The boys are /finally/ starting to get serious…

……………………………………….

Part 8.

"Show me where else you can't reach."

Yazoo lifted a brow at that. Not that he had really minded Loz washing his hair, he was actually still lost in the sensation of those strong fingers massaging the skin of his head. He had pretty much enjoyed it, but he was still contemplating if he shouldn´t get a little payback for his brother so blatantly ignoring his invitation… Yazoo was someone who rarely desired anything, but when he did he was used to getting it instantly and without much ado. Now Loz seemed to feel like playing around, keep him waiting on purpose and frustrate him, and that was a thing Yazoo normally did not appreciate. And it wasn´t like he actually couldn´t reach any part of his body himself, he was flexible enough for any pose.

He briefly caught the image of him and Loz, thrown back from the surface of the water where a small dot had been cleared of the foam. The broad shoulders that appeared behind his own, slimmer ones, the big hands on his naked body.

And suddenly Yazoo decided that he didn´t feel like playing games anymore or that he wouldn´t waste his time for something so trivial as sulking. They had come here to have a good time and Mother knew it could be their last chance at it. He still couldn´t hear from Kadaj, but this didn´t mean that he wasn´t already on the hunt for them.

So he simply grabbed for Loz´ hand, leaned his head back so that it was almost resting against his brother´s shoulder and purred into his ear, "I certainly will."

He guided their hands deeper, their fingertips barely brushing the skin of his hips. It amazed him again how careful his clumsy brother could be if he wanted to, for now his movements seemed almost hesitant. Still, Yazoo smirked and let their fingertips travel over his left inner thigh, drawling "And here I thought _you_ were in charge…"

Realising that Yazoo had a very valid point, Loz hastily answered, "I am!" He swallowed awkwardly, trying to sound boss-like and confident even though he had no idea what he was doing.

"I AM in charge here. I'm just…uh…testing you. Yeah. That's what I'm doing."

Certain that Yazoo was smirking more than ever, Loz felt a stab of irritation but he wasn't sure who it was directed at; himself for showing hesitance or at Yazoo for noticing and being a teasing jerk about it. After a few seconds of deliberation he concluded it was definitely at Yazoo. Bastard always knew how to piss him off in the shortest amount of time possible and now was turning out to be one of those times. Kind of unfair, especially since Loz was nice and washed Yazoo's hair for him, all gentle and everything. It was as though Yazoo _enjoyed _baiting him; probably his own sick way of amusing himself.

Before his sarcastic sibling could make another clever, caustic remark, Loz turned - scowling darkly - and snatched Yazoo's unprotected earlobe between his teeth, biting the velvety flesh a little harder than he probably should have, feeling his brother's body stiffen against him. A quick intake of breath might have been hissed in as well but Loz wasn't too concerned about whether he hurt Yazoo just then or not. Fucker probably got off on pain, anyway.

"You know what, Yaz? You can be such a bitch sometimes," he snarled, sudden anger and excitement mixing in a volatile combination, heating his veins more effectively than the hot water could ever do, all that boiling blood surging straight to his maleness, thickening and lengthening it to a degree he hadn't experienced in many moons. Pressing his pulsing hard-on against the smaller male's lower back, Loz made Yazoo feel every enraged inch of it, made him feel how furiously turned-on he was at that moment.

"You're lucky I don't slap you right across the fucking mouth for how you talk to me, brother. In fact, I don't even know why I've let you get away with it for this long. Nobody else would tolerate that shit."

Somewhere in the back of his angry consciousness Loz had a niggling notion that this was precisely how Yazoo wanted him to react, that he had been subtly and skilfully manipulated into responding this way, but the bigger brother dismissed the thought just as quickly as it had appeared, more urgent – and primal - matters on his mind.

Unseen beneath the layer of bubbly foam floating on the water, he rocked his pelvis against the base of Yazoo's spine, right above his tailbone, emitting a soft growl at the sensation of his inflamed masculine organ rubbing on that slippery skin.

Determined not to show any further weakness and instead act like the tough, dominant leader he was meant to be tonight, Loz turned his face to the side and took hold of that bitten lobe again, sucking strongly at it and then possessively sticking his tongue into Yazoo's ear, sweeping around the shell of it while his aggressive fingers tightened on the second remnant's inner left thigh, gripping the lean, athletic muscle and digging into the pale flesh, hard enough to leave marks. His other hand went up past Yazoo's ribs to one of those rose-pink nipples, treating it the very same way, squeezing the erect little bud and maliciously giving it a twist.

Again with the spine-stiffening, Yazoo's lithe form reacting noticeably in Loz's arms, his head tipped back on Loz's shoulder, curving white throat exposed as though offering it to a vampire. A strange sound came from that throat - perhaps a strangled noise of pain.

Or of passion.

Starting to breathe more heavily and rapidly, Loz stared intensely down at his younger brother's unreadable face, wondering if it was just his imagination or did it look more flushed than before. He might not be imagining it. Yazoo might actually /like/ this, being spoken to in such a harsh way, being bitten and sucked on and mauled. He wasn't protesting the rough treatment – of that Loz was certain. Taking a chance with this theory, the older man decided to push the game they were playing (was it still a game? Or something more serious?) to its utmost extreme level, his hand dropping from the reddened nipple and diving under the bubbles to find Yazoo's other leg, Loz using both hands to roughly spread those slim thighs apart under the water.

His voice at a low, rasping pitch, Loz growled in his middle brother's ear, "If you wanna behave like a bitch, Yazoo, I'll treat you like one. Got a problem with that? Get the fuck out of the tub and go home."

Yazoo couldn´t help the chuckle that welled up inside him and he didn´t really want to either, so it echoed through the steamy room unhindered. It was a deep, genuine sound that didn´t hold any of the malicious glee that usually went with it. Loz´ successful struggle to maintain his bossy attitude highly amused him, but in an exciting way. Even more so since he could hear the barely restrained anger and frustration within it. This wasn´t just an act his brother was pulling; he was serious about his gruff behaviour and Yazoo was very much at ease with it. To say that he hated being underestimated and falsely seen as something delicate that had to be treated with kid-gloves was an overstatement, but he found it to be boring and a bit unnerving. It made him want to provoke a stronger reaction and toy with the poor misled guys that only saw a slender, ethereal beauty. Sometimes he almost envied Loz for his stronger build. Not that he desired his brother´s strength or combat skills; Yazoo was pretty much capable himself. He just found Loz´s bigger frame to be compelling, the easy play of heavy muscles, the raw power he held within his beautiful body… And he never got underestimated, people were frightened by what they saw and only very dense and overconfident people dared to pick a fight with his older sibling.

Feeling this irritation that could very quickly end with crushed skulls and torn limbs directed at him, was somewhat… thrilling. Most likely Loz would never seriously hurt him, but then one could never know what Loz was really capable of. It was playing with fire, and Yazoo was rather eager to play.

The harsh words that were spoken to him and that no sane man would with the slightest sense of danger-awareness would have dared to say –or at least survived- were going straight to his loins and fueling another chuckle. He was briefly wondering if Loz would really slap him, but then he got distracted by the hard, warm flesh pressing against his back. A smirk crawled over Yazoo´s lips and low growl emerged from deep within his throat as Loz bestowed his angry attention at his soft earlobe and very much erect nipple.

Though Loz´s rather big hands could be incredibly gentle and sensitive – as he just had proven with washing his hair- they could as much be rude and the bigger one seemed very determined to make that fact apparent now. When his thighs were shoved apart Yazoo didn´t give much resistance, partly because he didn´t want to and partly because he was lost in the sensation of the callused fingers moving over his sensitive skin. It seemed that the warm water was amplifying every movement, every stroke and brush, as the water whirled against their pale bodies.

"Now, that´s more like it," Yazoo purred, looking at Loz from out of the corner of his half-lidded eyes. He rolled his hips in a sensual, almost accidental movement, rubbing against his brother´s impressive dick poking against his back. His body thrilled at the contact, straightening and arching a bit. The heat not only came from the water now, but from within him and it was especially acute in his tingling nipples, his taut belly and his lower body parts, accumulating in his own, very much aroused member and the tight entrance between his firm buttocks. It was an interesting sensation, to say the least, and the long haired remnant was rather curious what else his brother had in store for them now.

This was, without a doubt, the most entertaining evening he had had in a while.


	9. Touch

A/N: Hello again, loyal readers! Thank you for continuing to follow this fic, even though it must be awfully teasing and frustrating for you all not getting sex straight away. You're not used to this, are you? lol

Natzilla: Yes, Loz was majorly pissed off. If Yazoo is not careful Loz /will/ slap him! XD Yazoo is obviously not afraid of him or of being smacked, or he wouldn't chuckle like he does! I love how BMIK writes Yaz – she even surprises me with what she does with his character.

IA1979: Thank you! Yes, our Yaz is a very sly, bad boy lol He knows /exactly/ what he's doing here... It was probably his plan to take it from slow and gentle to rough and dirty – just the way he likes it. ;) And I'm glad we're still keeping it hot after this long.

Psychodramabeautyfish: Haha, yeah. Yazoo is definitely pushing it! But Loz will pay him back. Oh yes, he will. ;) And don't worry, Kadaj won't interrupt...yet. lol

Hope you like this update!

…………………

Part 9. Touch.

Since Yazoo wasn't trying to force his spread thighs closed again, Loz's hands wandered freely and brashly over them under the water, palms chafing back and forth over the inner parts, the softest and most sensitive area of the leg, the area that was closest to the other, more personal, parts he fully intended to touch. Yazoo seemed to enjoy the roughness of his handling, particularly when Loz got nearer to the crease joining his thigh and groin, the slimmer silver-head pushing back against Loz's stiffened masculinity and undulating his lower body as if he couldn't help responding and urging his older brother on, to keep going further.

"Do you want this? Huh? You want me to touch you here?" Loz asked heatedly as he ran the pad of his index finger down that tempting crease, still using the same angrily aroused tone of voice as before. The way Yazoo's hips moved in reply to his demand gave Loz the answer he already knew.

"Course you do. You want it bad," he jeered, skirting the edge of the wet greyish curls nesting between Yazoo's legs, making Yazoo roll his pelvis powerlessly again. "You might look like a perfect, pretty doll on the outside but inside you're nothing more than a panting little whore."

Even that carelessly-spoken insult didn't appear to make Yazoo angry; if anything, his thighs parted wider, without Loz's hands forcing them to. Loz couldn't get any more of an invitation, not unless Yazoo got up and formally wrote it on the foggy mirror with his fingertip.

Done with the taunting (for now), Loz resumed sucking hungrily on Yazoo's delectable earlobe, one hand moving inward, boldly locating and brushing over his brother's maleness. Loz froze for a second, momentarily astounded by how hard Yazoo was. He'd anticipated semi-solidness or half-hardness that he maybe had to coax into life with some fondling but this was already full wood, maybe not as big or thick as Loz's but just as firm and swollen with hot blood. Realising that Yazoo was every bit as keen for this as he was, Loz groaned gutturally into his sibling's ear, curving his strong fingers around that steely shaft, slowly stroking upwards over the velvet skin of it.

Yazoo smirked at Loz´ harshly spoken words, but instead of a verbal reply (though it was kind of tempting to moan out an overly eager and pleading "Yessss", just to see his brother´s reaction…) he just let his body speak for itself. It amazed Yazoo as much as it did Loz, that he was responding so strongly not only to the strong hands on him, stroking and teasing parts even Yazoo himself hadn´t really explored so far. It was also the huskily spoken accusations. No one in his right mind had ever dared to speak to Yazoo like that, and he now found that it was kind of thrilling, so he let Loz continue without breaking his neck.

When the callused, powerful hands of his brother stroked over his swollen organ, Yazoo hissed and threw his head back, eyes shutting closed for a moment. Oh, this was very, very interesting! His nerves down there felt on fire and with every brushing of these big hands a new jolt of electricity went through his lower parts, forcing his hips to roll into the tight grip.

"Hmmm, like that…" Yazoo purred, encouraging Loz to continue the delicious treatment by pressing the hard cock behind him between his firm buttocks and rubbing it in synchro to the eldest´s strokes. The hot flesh felt exciting in his cleft, and particularly when the hard stick ground along his perineum, stirring that secret, wrinkled hole hidden beneath.

If Yazoo had laughed again at his attempt to be stern and severe, Loz probably would have slapped his scornful sibling in the mouth - hard - just like he threatened to earlier but instead Yazoo responded with lowly murmured words of enticement. Those words slid into Loz's head and wound down the vertebrae of his spinal cord like a satin ribbon, making the bigger remnant shudder with desire, his fury temporarily fading.

Gods, Yazoo's voice could be so deeply sexy, when he actually deigned to talk at all. If this was what he sounded like just being touched, Loz could hardly wait to hear what his younger brother would say during actual sex, how his voice would sound then. They were only an inch away from doing that as it was, with Yazoo grinding rhythmically back against his near-bursting dick, also another reason for Loz's shuddering. If Yazoo kept doing that dangerously sensual motion, Loz was going to shudder one last time and spurt his thick spunk into the water, completely wasting it all.

That's not where Loz wanted it to go. He'd rather let Yazoo have it; in his mouth, his ass, or even splashed across his pale chest and stomach. One way or the other, Yazoo was going to get it – and enjoy getting it - so before his seductive silver-haired brother could make him lose his self-restraint (and his building store of semen), Loz brusquely lifted Yazoo up and settled him back in his lap, further forward, away from temptation. He was sure Yazoo made some noise of dissatisfaction at being pushed away just when things were starting to get interesting but Loz's fist closed around the first male's erectness again, continuing to stroke it up and down in slow, steady actions, his thumb passing over and around the glossy, rounded tip every now and again, resulting in those delightful hip-rolls, the disappointed sound Yazoo had given changing to one of approval.

Lured by what he had felt when Yazoo rubbed against him, Loz dared to bring his second hand down, over the buoyant weight of his brother's reproductive organs, pausing to carefully cup and caress them in his palm. Again, they were not as large as Loz's but were still definitely present and definitely containing male seed which Loz hoped to eventually spill, the same way he had made Yazoo spill on the floor in the fire exit of that disused industrial storeroom. Thinking of that day and the gorgeously powerless whimper of pleasure that Yazoo gave as he climaxed sent the tension in his loins tighter, increasing the older remnant's already heightened senses as well as his anticipation of what was yet to happen.

"You remember that day in the warehouse, Yaz?" Loz prompted, lips moving against the side of Yazoo's jaw. He didn't wait for the reply, instead answering, "I know you do, brother, even if you never say anything about it. You touching me, while I touched you…Holy Mother. That was the hottest moment of my life."

Loz's voice had roughened, deepened.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do it again. That's why I brought you here. So we could. But I want to do more than we did then. Way more."

Slowly and one-handedly jacking his brother under the soapy water, the seeking fingers of Loz's other hand left Yazoo's enclosed twin male orbs and searched downward, gliding over a smooth space of bare skin, finding what he sought and exploring it with probing fingertips. Yazoo reacted in Loz's arms, but he did not stop Loz in any way, though he easily could if he so desired. He was plenty strong enough. The only thing he desired, it seemed, was for Loz /not/ to stop. And Loz wasn't planning to. He had never touched anyone in this personal place before and found it wonderfully fascinating and yet perplexing at the same time. He didn't realise how tightly puckered and…small…it was. Glancing at the dizzy, dazed expression on Yazoo's face, he appeared to want this just as much as Loz did but how in Jenova's name could Loz fit himself into this tiny opening without hurting his slender sibling? In spite of his harsh words, Loz didn't want to hurt Yazoo. Not that way. Yazoo didn't seem worried about it at all, as if he'd accept anything Loz chose to put in there, no matter how big it might be.

But there could have been a reason behind his encouraging compliancy…

"Have you done this before?" Loz blurted out, glaring down at Yazoo and trying to conceal the unfounded emotion of envy rising swiftly within him. "Have you let another man touch you here?"

He gave Yazoo's hard length a quick, possessive squeeze.

"Or here?" Loz pressed, stroking over that private little entranceway with the tip of his finger, feeling it contract in blatant need. "Tell me, brother. Talk to me."

The commanding tone of his words warned that he would not tolerate any lies or misleading statements. Even though he hated the thought of any other guy's grubby hands on his beautiful brother's pure body, Loz needed to know the truth. What Yazoo said next would directly impact the way Loz treated him for the rest of the night.

"Well? Are you a virgin or not?"

"Yes," Yazoo breathed, letting his head fall back and looking at Loz from a skewed, almost upside down angle. He moved his pelvis ever so slightly against the finger prodding at his entrance. "I do remember that day."

It had just the effect on Loz Yazoo had anticipated; his almost delighted features darkened again as he had to realize that the 'yes' did not concern his last question. The long haired remnant had the feeling that they were at a critical point right now, a point where everything could turn for the better or the worse. It was clear that for Loz this was a highly emotional moment, because it seemed that, unlike Yazoo, Loz did not discern between 'love' and 'sex'… At least not where Yazoo was concerned, it seemed, because that much his jealous expression and agitated voice told.

Stilling his movements and abandoning his teasing attitude, Yazoo reached down and carefully untangled Loz´s fingers from his cock to change position with a swift, fluid movement, so that he was still sitting on Loz´ lap, but facing his brother now. He drew both arms around the elder's neck, but maintained a physical distance, so that he could look him in the eye. "I enjoyed it as well…"

Cocking his head, Yazoo´s heavy gaze wandered from Loz´s pure, brilliant eyes over his straight nose and finally came to rest on those charismatic lips.

"As to your second question…" Yazoo paused and his gaze clouded a bit, became distant. Actually Loz´ question was more or less redundant. As they were all aware of, each of them had inherited a part of _him,_ (whether they liked it or not), and as it happened, Yazoo had 'allure' at his command. It probably was that ability of his, to lure in people by his sexual appeal, that Loz was interested in him at all, but his brother did not seem to be aware of it. Of course Yazoo was no virgin. It was more or less his job to not be, because sometimes brutal strength or torture did not help to get the desired results. Then it was Yazoo who ensnared their victims with sweet lies and velvet touches. It constantly amazed him how willingly people disclosed information when on the verge of an orgasm… Of course it was the last thing they´d ever share with anyone again, because after that they´d end up with a bullet in their stupidly blissful faces.

Now, the sex was an instrument Yazoo used whenever he needed it, but he didn´t particularly care about it. Usually he mechanically followed the script of seducing and driving the target to a point where they´d be a helpless mess, biding to his every will.

With Loz it had been different though. For the first time he´d actually felt present and consciously felt anything _at all. _What he was doing here Yazoo didn´t do to please Loz or because it was his job. He did it because he actually enjoyed it.

But trying to explain this to Loz was too tiring and actually not really effective, because right now Yazoo´s first goal was to keep this very nice experience going and therefore he needed to appease his brother. Leaning forward he brushed with his own lips over Loz´, pink tongue darting out and with the tip slowly trailing over the soft flesh, slightly parting it and seeking for entrance. Loz might have been a bit surprised by the sudden movement, but after a moment he hesitantly opened up and let Yazoo enter. After another moment he was even met with an equally moist, slowly swirling muscle carefully tasting his mouth.

Before they could get used to the new experience between them, Yazoo withdrew, however, and instead let his mouth trail over Loz´s marble earlobe, flicking his tongue over the shell and saying lowly, "I may just be…"

Which wasn´t even a lie, because even though this was technically no different from all the times he´d had sex it was totally and profoundly different all together.

"Though I may not be inexperienced… "

To prove his point he withdrew one arm from around Loz´ neck in a graceful movement and let his fingers sensually trail over the hard muscles of his brother´s impressively broad chest. Yazoo´s eyes idly followed every movement, as he drew a wide circle around a hard, wet nipple and in an inward spiral encircled it. Instead of touching it though, Yazoo leaned forward suddenly, pressing his hips against Loz´ and trapping both their erections between them. The feeling was amplified by the unexpectedness of the move, since Yazoo´d effectively diverted Loz´ attention to his nipple. Now the pleasure came from a wholly different part of his body, while his hard nub was still sweetly aching for attention.

Yazoo gave a light hiss at the contact and briefly closed his eyes, arching his back and pressing hard against Loz´ strong frame. "You want me to show you?" he then purred, fixating his lust filled gaze on his brother´s eyes again, a playful, slightly teasing smile gracing his features again.

……………

A/N: They kissed! Finally. (Thank you BMIK) XD And they touched too. Well, Loz did most of the touching. And there will be plenty more where that came from.

For everyone who's dying from the teasing - we're trying to get to the smut soon, we promise! We're just having too much fun messing around first. Just try to hang out for a little bit longer and you'll be rewarded. XD

You may call us teasers but we like to think of ourselves as building the anticipation. The /anticipation/ of sex is what makes the scenario so exciting – who's going to make the first move, will they fool around a little or go all the way, who's going to be dominant, who's going to take the lead and who's going to follow orders (or not!). The power play between these two fascinating characters is what makes it so fun for us to write and hopefully, for you to read. After all, if we gave you the smut right now, the whole fic would be over already and you would have nothing to look forward to over the coming weeks. No new chapters. Think about it. Then you WOULD be bored. Isn't this way better for everyone? ;)

Thanks for reading! (and commenting) *hugs from both of us*


	10. Mouth

A/N: Still reading, huh? Guess we haven't teased you /too/ much, then. ;) We must extend our sincere thanks to these fantastic peoples for their continued support:

Natzilla - "You might look like a perfect, pretty doll on the outside but inside you're nothing more than a panting little whore." is the description of the ideal man ! :D too bad they are impossible to find in real life

*sighs heavily* Yeah, I know, Nat. Or if you do find them, they're gay. And since most of us are of the girl variety here, that kind of sucks for us. And not in the good way. Hm...Unless we all have sex change operations and move to Japan where all the yummy bishies live! Yeah. That's a great idea! Who's with me? =D *already getting passport and testosterone injections organised*

IA1979 – Hehe, yes, Loz is terribly naïve about how this whole man-to-man sex thing works. But Yazoo is more than willing than teach him... ;) Oh, I know. Watching Yaz working on one of his victims, using his beautiful body to get information out of them, would be the hottest thing to see! Well...Except for the part where he shoots their brains all over the wall when he's done *grimaces* I love the guy but damn, I /really/ wouldn't want to get on Yazoo's bad side. *trembles in fear*

Sayomi-hime – Thank you, my dear! We're happy that you love this little fic so much and we hope you love this chapter too. Because in this one, there's an orgasm. You'll have to read it to find out who has it, though... ^__^

So, here's where we finally stop teasing you all! Yay! That means the smuttiness has arrived!

Warning: Graphic Oral

In the last chapter:

"Though I may not be inexperienced… " Yazoo leaned forward suddenly, pressing his hips against Loz´ and trapping both their erections between them. "You want me to show you?" he then purred, fixating his lust filled gaze on his brother´s eyes again, a playful, slightly teasing smile gracing his features again.

Part 10. Mouth.

Loz could only answer with an incoherent groan, his mind and body simultaneously trying to cope with the abrupt reality of Yazoo's cock lodged firmly against his own. Being a guy, Loz had obviously masturbated before but having another dick side by side to his was something he'd never experienced; both hardened shafts caught and pinned between their flat, tensed bellies, throbbing together with heated pressure. Not only that but his tightened nipple was tingling in a way it had never done before, caused by the long, white fingers that swept around it so knowledgably and expertly, awakening his pale flesh with the merest suggestion of touch. Loz hadn't believed that his nipples had any nerves in them whatsoever but Yazoo'd just proven otherwise, making them activate and crackle like the electric spikes of Dual Hound. On top of those distractions his mouth was still filled with the sweet, sinful taste of his sibling and the slow, sensuous tongue that had explored his own, Loz's lips burning from the all-too-fleeting kiss that he wanted more of. Even his earlobe was still reacting from where Yazoo licked it; warm vibrations radiating down the side of his chiselled jaw and into his neck, as if that part of him too longed for the skilful attention to continue.

Loz's bright green eyes had fallen closed while he savoured these unusual and decidedly pleasurable feelings. From behind his shut eyelids he felt Yazoo watching him, probably enjoying the sight of his big, brutal brother being overcome by the simplest of sensations.

With another short groan Loz cracked his lids open, his glassy gaze meeting Yazoo's mischievous, mildly entertained one. Yazoo was smiling at him but it was affectionate – not mocking - and so Loz's easily-triggered anger did not surface again. Instead, Loz gave a sheepish half-smile in return, understanding why Yazoo found him amusing at times. He knew he was hopeless at hiding his emotions and often gave in completely to them, switching from one to the other as quickly as the synapses in his brain fired – or misfired, depending on one's point of view. But Loz had long since accepted this inherited fault, knowing that craftiness and cunning were given to Kadaj while he got great physical power and little to nothing in the way of cleverness and intelligence. Oh, he had some but not nearly as much as Kadaj or even Yazoo, for that matter. Sometimes Loz thought that Yazoo was the smartest one out of all of them because unlike Kadaj, Yazoo never lost his cool or went off-the-wall psycho as their youngest brother occasionally did. As well as this rational intellect Yazoo was also given the gift of beauty and attraction, both potent and compelling, something Loz was not impervious to and was affected by just as much as any other person on the planet who gazed upon Yazoo's flawless face and figure. However, Loz's desire was not purely based on finding Yazoo pretty. Gods, no. It was a lot more than that. Yazoo was his brother and Loz cared deeply for him. He would do anything for Yazoo, without exception. That was the distinction between Loz and every other guy who lusted and slobbered after his slim sibling.

Loz actually _loved _Yazoo. With all his huge heart. Really and truly loved, adored and worshipped the hell out of him.

Even if he had been touched by other men before.

Loz was admittedly a little let down that he could never be the first to have Yazoo as a lover but then again, it didn't matter so much. Yazoo was here with him now, and seemed genuinely interested in him, and that was good enough.

"Ah, it's okay that you're not a virgin," Loz sighed, bringing his hand up and absently rubbing Yazoo's arm, the one that was slung around his neck. "It was dumb of me to even think you were."

He gave another sigh.

"I am, though." Loz shrugged self-consciously, a bit embarrassed by confessing it out loud. "But you probably already knew that. Besides the fact that Kadaj doesn't allow us any free time to get laid, I ain't got your…y'know," – here he gestured vaguely at Yazoo's body – "… 'allure' thing. Nobody gives a shit about me. It's you that they all want."

His face settling into an intense expression - slanted brows drawn together in seriousness - Loz reached up cupped Yazoo's cheek, strong fingers resting tenderly against milky skin.

"And so do I, brother," Loz revealed in a low, husky tone. "But I don't just want your body. I want ALL of you. I want here -" He touched Yazoo on the temple. "And here." He swept his fingertips over Yazoo's marginally parted lips.

"And most of all," he softly continued, splaying his hand over the centre of his long-haired brother's chest, "I want here."

Yazoo didn't say anything, just tilted his head to the side in that enigmatic way of his, aqua-coloured eyes unfathomable and hard to read as always. Pulling back his hand, Loz wasn't sure if he explained that so well, as adjectives and verbs had never been his strong point, but he hoped Yazoo understood what he was getting at.

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore, Yaz," he said regretfully. "I didn't mean it. I was mad and… well…you know how I am. I kind of overreact sometimes."

An apologetic shrug lifted his wide shoulders. By the way Yazoo's lips twitched with a smirk, Loz knew that his middle sibling silently agreed with the statement. Loz regarded him for another contemplative moment and then, remembering that they were in an expensive hotel room with no Kadaj – and no clothes on – Loz's solemn mood changed to a much lighter and more devious one, a wicked grin beginning to creep across his handsome face, eventually stretching from sideburn to sideburn.

"I'm still gonna treat you like a bitch, though." He jokingly gave Yazoo's butt-cheek a hard squeeze under the water. "At least I know I can't hurt you now."

Before Yazoo could reply or object Loz stood up in the spa, effortlessly taking his brother with him, his palms under Yazoo's thighs, supporting him, Yazoo's arms instinctively tightening around his neck, water and suds pouring off both of them. Stepping out of the tub and onto the cold tiles, Loz glanced side-on in the oval-shaped mirror hanging on the wall, the steamed-up fogginess of the glass having cleared enough to see water rivulets streaming off his powerful body, and off Yazoo's slimmer one, trickling and dripping onto the floor, their skin gleaming like white stone. Their faces were slightly flushed, not only with the temperature of the bath they had just been immersed in, but their own rising ardour.

Loz liked the look of Yazoo's long naked legs around him, wrapped around his bare waist. It was quite possibly the most erotic sight Loz had ever seen. He was fairly certain that Yazoo was looking at their reflections as well, although what the other young man was thinking remained a mystery, even to Loz. He didn't think it was anything bad, though. Sliding his hands along the underneath of Yazoo's thighs, Loz grasped that firmly sculpted ass in his large hands and pulled his smaller sibling closer, making their wet cocks slide together and causing Yazoo to suck in a fast breath between his teeth, arching his spine in a way Loz could never get tired of seeing. Yazoo was going to be doing that a lot tonight; Loz would make sure of it.

After all, he was still the leader and Yazoo had to do what he said.

Giving a smug-sounding, "Hmph," to his mirror-image, the stronger remnant carried his beautiful cargo out of the bathroom and back to where the hotel bed was situated, dumping Yazoo rather rudely onto the mattress. Flopping backwards next to him, Loz stretched his massive, muscle-bound body out upon the quilt cover, clasping his hands beneath his own silver head and gazing expectantly at his middle brother, making a point of looking down at his own nudeness first and in particular, the thick male member lying on his six-pack stomach.

"C'mon, bitch," he grinned at Yazoo. "Show me how experienced you are."

_Bitch… _Yazoo couldn´t comprehend how one mere word managed to thrill him so enormously, but he didn´t waste time to marvel on it. Instead he untangled his limbs with graceful, slow movements, just like a snake getting ready to strike on its prey.

"A virgin you are, hm?" he drawled as he crawled over the satin sheets, damp hair hanging into his eyes, making him look a bit wilder than he usually appeared. "Why brother, that´s a pity that no one has used that nice tool of yours…"

Yazoo came to rest besides Loz, his head being eye-level with the other man´s navel. Casually laying on his side, one of Yazoo´s smooth legs glided sensually over his brothers strong, muscular and still wet calf.

"And you have so plentiful of it…" Cocking his head, Yazoo lifted a slender hand and let his fingertips slide over the hot, enormous flesh ever so slightly. Actually, he´d never seen any erection that big or beautiful. The slightly pink colour built a nice contrast to Loz´s pale, immaculate white skin and stuck out like the alarmingly bright colourings of poisonous reptiles. Yazoo highly doubted that it was venom that would spurt out of it, though. His fingers trailed over a prominent, pulsing blue vein, bulging underneath the velvety, slightly wrinkled skin and followed it up to the smooth glans. The nail of his index finger dipped into the shallow slit that divided the head into an almost heart shaped form, and grazed along the path ever so carefully until he reached a tiny hole that was already filled with a white-ish droplet of precum.

Smirking, Yazoo gathered the semen on the tip of his finger and held it up for Loz to see. "Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked teasingly and then licked the liquid away, wrapping his lips around his long digit and sucking it with relish.

Before Loz had a chance to answer, Yazoo had already let go of his finger in favor of rather boldly cupping his brother´s testicles, starting to massage them with circling movements. They seemed so full and just ready to spill their load…

Propping his head on one hand, Yazoo looked up into his brother´s face, trying to see how long he´d hold out. His leg was still stroking over Loz´s and he pressed his own erection a bit harder against Loz´s hard side, to let him know that he was very much enjoying this as well. His hand kept rolling Loz´s balls in his palms in a steady rhythm, every now and then lightly squeezing.

"My, you are a handful, aren´t you?" the long haired remnant smirked breathily, when Loz still somehow managed to hold it in. He was under the impression that his brother was having a hard time though, if his heavy breathing, his cramping fists and his tight expression was any indication.

"Hn. Let´s see what else we can do…" Yazoo abandoned his posture and lay his head on Loz´s muscular stomach, his mouth only inches away from the red, throbbing head of the other´s cock.

Without even touching the hard member, Yazoo´s tongue darted out, licking the small part of skin on his brother´s stomach, right before his leaking dick. Then, slowly, he let it crawl forward, till it connected with a feather light touch against the aroused flesh. Flickering over the head with his moist, agile muscle, Yazoo gave Loz´s balls another squeeze and smirked when he felt them tightening.

As much as he tried, and as sharply as he dug his nails into his own palms as a diversion, Loz couldn't hold back any longer. Yazoo's teasing was just too unbearable. What they'd already done together in the spa bath – the intimate touching, the slow kissing, Yazoo grinding right against his pole – all of that tension and stimulation had built up to a critical point where even Loz's super-human strength failed him; his struggling self-restraint vanishing like a Shadow Creeper fading back into the murk from whence it was summoned.

Yazoo had asked if he could handle this. Loz confidently thought he could. He thought he could handle anything Yazoo threw at him. He was older, stronger and bigger. He thought he was tough enough and possessed enough stamina to endure any or all of his middle brother's tempting tricks.

Loz thought wrong.

The finger sucking, the sensuous leg rubbing against his own, the second erection digging into his side, the soft hand massaging his heavy sac, the hot flicker of a tongue across his sensitised, weeping tip…It was all simply too much to stand.

"Shit, Yaz - I can't," he gasped, making a face of desperation, his hands flying down to urgently grab at Yazoo's hair. "I can't…I ca-…Ah, shit!"

In that split-second just before orgasm, Loz was torn between pulling Yazoo away to avoid messing up his pretty face or pushing him down, like his male instincts were screaming at him to. Fingers clenching in the dampened silver mane in front of him, Loz's instincts won and he quickly shoved Yazoo's head down, the tip of his dick bumping against Yazoo's chin just as the first jet of semen surged out, smearing onto pale skin. The second jet didn't miss the target; Loz locating Yazoo's lips and entering them just in time, driving his spurting cock into the warm wetness of his brother's mouth – not so far as to make him gag but far enough so that Yazoo couldn't pull back or spit out. Firmly holding the other remnant's head in place, Loz groaned hoarsely, his hips jerking upwards off the bed as the rest of his thick cream gushed onto Yazoo's tongue. Gods, Loz couldn't recall the last time he came this abundantly, feeling as though ten years' worth of sperm was being released all at once.

Letting out one final rumbling groan, Loz let his large body relax, his climax finally finishing, though he still held Yazoo's hair in his hands, keeping his brother's head down there and his lips around Loz's still-twitching shaft, his mouth full of Loz's come. He couldn't force Yazoo to gulp it down but Loz could make him taste it and feel how much of the liquid there was, since this was all Yazoo's damn fault anyway. The older man was kind of pissed at Yazoo for making him lose it like that, but on the other hand, how could he stay mad when coming in his brother's pouty girl-mouth had felt so deliriously good? That was the first time Loz had even had anything close to resembling oral sex and he should be extremely grateful for the experience. Which he was, actually. Still, for the sake of the game, he ought to at least /pretend/ to be angry.

"You little bastard. Look what you made me do," he said scoldingly, giving Yazoo's hair a sharp tug. "Now are you going to swallow it or what?"

Yazoo felt Loz twitch beside him and was already prepared when his brother couldn´t hold it in any longer. He relaxed his throat and took the fat cock deep in, engulfing the shuddering flesh. As the salty cream exploded into his mouth he gave a light moan. Loz really had a lot to get rid of, but Yazoo just patiently took it. He´d never allowed anyone else to cum in his mouth like that, but Loz tasted really good, so he didn´t mind. Actually he found the slightly salty, velvety liquid rather delicious…

So when Loz was finally done and relaxed his tense stomach muscles again, yanking his head, Yazoo simply rolled his eyes so he could see his brothers out of the corners. Loz looked –despite the angry attitude he tried to maintain- very much relieved and happy, a bit exhausted even, as far as his slightly clouded gaze and his red cheeks told. The corner´s of Yazoo´s lips twitched at that, but it wasn´t a mean smirk. More so a satisfied, maybe a bit proud one. He hadn´t forgotten about Loz´ earlier words, even though he hadn´t directly replied to them. And hadn´t his mouth been full of semen, he might have told Loz that he probably was the most beautiful creature on the planet to Yazoo right now. He was nearly glowing with an inner light of absolute bliss that radiated from every pore of his smooth, flawless skin. His body was most beautiful in its utterly relaxed and satiated state, and Loz´ low voice rang heavy and fully through the room. His brother certainly didn´t need 'this allure thing' to be compelling to Yazoo.

Loz had his attention without a doubt, but what he still lacked was Yazoo´s body. Finally swallowing most of the cum in his mouth, the longer haired brother freed himself from Loz´ grip with a swift, fluid motion so that he now straddled his lap, hands and forearms lying on the other´s muscular, wet chest. Yazoo intently gazed into the oldest's eyes for a moment, head tilted, and his own damp hair spilling over Loz´ shoulders. Then the slimmer caught his brother´s lips again, opening his mouth and letting him have a taste of his own seed.

His fingers were lazily playing with rosy nipples again and Yazoo moved his hips again, to almost mockingly remind Loz that there was still unfinished business. He gasped a little and let his lids drop to half mast as the hard muscles of his brother´s stomach rubbed against his sensitive erection, and his fingers curled a bit, leaving red stripes on the white skin of the body underneath him.

"I do hope you still have a bit more to spill, hm?" Yazoo purred, after he had let go of Loz´ mouth and demonstratively gathered some of the cum that had spilled on his chin on his finger to lick it away, rocking his swollen dick against his brother´s body again.


	11. Lollypop

A/N: Hello and thanks again for reading this lil fic of ours! Special thanks to everyone for their comments. I know you're all impatient for the 'real' smex but I would like to point out that in this restaurant we don't serve fast food. BMIK and I are the Master Chefs and our unique, individual dishes are prepared with painstaking detail, hard work, love and special care and this all takes time to prepare. If you want some quick deep-fried McSlash there are plenty of cheap, greasy fics out there but if you want fresh quality yaoi of the highest standard, you have to wait a little longer to get it. In the meantime, have some candy!

.........

Part 11. Lollypop.

Loz's rippled belly tensed once more as he felt Yazoo brazenly rubbing on it. He even felt a smudge of moisture slicking across his skin, originating from just underneath the tip of Yazoo's neglected male rigidness. Loz was still somewhat astonished that he could have this kind of effect on his own cool, composed brother, who usually didn't get affected by anything, least of all by someone else's desire, something he must be thoroughly used to and utterly bored with. For Yazoo to start seeping pre-sex fluids meant that he was particularly turned on, just like Loz had been only a minute or so ago, before Yazoo quickly and capably took care of that problem for him. The bigger remnant was eternally appreciative for the draining release that Yazoo gave him as it had left him feeling a lot less tense and a lot more tranquil; a lot less angry and frustrated and a lot more sated and calm. Without all those raging emotions boiling around inside him, he could now focus on experiencing what was happening here between them, how he and his remote middle sibling were becoming closer; their familial bond growing deeper moment by moment.

Swallowing somebody's spunk could be classified as bonding, right? Especially if you shared it with the person it came from?

Loz thought so. The saltiness of his own essence remained in his mouth from where Yazoo kissed him and let a little of the liquid trickle into his opened lips. It hadn't tasted bad at all, really – sort of like seawater; briny and organic, but not unpleasant, the thick fluid rapidly melting on his tongue. It even had a tiny smidgen of sweetness in it, something that surprised Loz as he didn't think he had any in him at all. Yazoo seemed to enjoy it, judging by the way he swiped a smear of the substance from his chin and licked it from his fingertip, like someone lapping up the last bit of creamy sauce from a decidedly delectable dessert. Now the older one was curious to see if Yazoo's had the same flavour or if it was completely different altogether.

Leaning forward and lifting his shoulders slightly off the bed, Loz cupped Yazoo's face in his hands, gazing into those beautiful cat-eyes for a few seconds before angling his head and kissing his brother's mouth, Loz loving the fact that he could taste himself on Yazoo's softly parted lips. Pulling back, Loz grinned naughtily, answering Yazoo's previous query.

"When it comes to you, my dear Yaz, I /always/ have more to spill."

While touching himself in bed and thinking about Yazoo (butt-naked, of course), Loz usually had to jack off twice, sometimes three times in a row, in order to properly relieve his pent-up horniness. Being a big, muscly guy in conjunction with the supernatural 'gifts' that the dead General gave him meant that he possessed tremendous levels of energy and endurance. One orgasm was not enough to wear him out. Far from it. Tonight, he will prove that to Yazoo and hopefully, by the time this whole escapade was over, his younger brother would be the one left panting and trembling in exhaustion.

Sliding his hands down to his slim sibling's upper arms, Loz grasped them and began to pull the other male upwards, guiding Yazoo to kneel on the bed, pale thighs spread across Loz's wide chest. Yazoo peered down at him questioningly, his almost-dry hair hanging around his face. His long silver locks were in dire need of a combing but he looked cute and kind of rebellious with it all messy. His sex pointed at Loz almost curiously, as if it too wanted to know what was going on.

"Move up more," Loz urged, giving an encouraging lift of his chin. "I wanna try sucking you now."

He hesitated unsurely, fingers curved loosely around Yazoo's elbows.

"Um…you might have to give me some directions, though..."

"I will give you directions, all right," Yazoo smirked, his breathing going a tad faster and his voice sounding thrilled. Just as Loz had asked of him he shuffled a bit closer, letting his bottom glide over Loz´s smooth skin and hard muscles. "Lean back and relax," he quietly ordered, with his spread fingers slowly pushing his brother back into the sheets, while positioning himself on his chest. He didn´t sit down entirely, or else Loz might have choked (despite his rather slender built Yazoo still was a fully grown man), just spread his legs on either side and carrying his weight on his knees that were settled on the soft mattress.

Instead of continuing to teach Loz how he could pleasure him Yazoo took his sweet time though, pushing his pelvis forward, his fingers curling around his proud erection and giving the other a coy look from underneath his long fringe. Idly he started to stroke his member, gliding along the hard flesh while his thumb brushed over the glistening, glowing tip, smearing some of the crystal droplets. Parting his lips and closing his eyes half way, the remnant rotated his hips ever so slightly, pretending that he was so lost in the pleasure that he had forgotten all about Loz.

After hearing an unhappy sound from below, he smiled though, directing his gaze at his brother but maintaining his sensual movements.

Slowly he directed his organ towards Loz´ full, pretty mouth, as he was still stroking himself, but removing his thumb from the head now, only gliding over it one last time. "Just imagine it to be a really big lollypop," he smirked, getting insanely excited about that thought and withholding a chuckle. There was this rather kinky side of his that didn´t come out very often, but Loz might even be able to unlock it…

"Now lick it, brother..."

At the explicit instruction, Loz gulped and nodded, feeling both nervous yet ever so eager. Yazoo jacking his dick so close to him just made Loz want it in his mouth even more. He'd imagined doing this before but never really thought he'd get the chance to do it for real. He glanced up once to Yazoo's smirking, expectant face and then lowered his eyes again to concentrate on the imminent task in front of him. What Yazoo had in his hand was just as attractive as the rest of his body; a perfect long curve of solid flesh jutting out from a soft, smoky-grey forest of fur, skin pale yet flushed pink beneath with readiness, the round end a darker red-violet colour that shone moistly with a clear coating of fluid, more of it beginning to seep from the almost hidden little slot right in the middle as Yazoo continued giving himself slow strokes with closed fingers. While Loz looked at it in enthralment, the clear stuff that Yazoo had slicked around gathered into a teardrop and slid down, towards the underside of Yazoo's shiny knob. Loz did the most natural thing that came to him at that point in time and caught it with his extended tongue-tip, before it dripped down and fell onto his chest, the older male rolling the liquid around his mouth, testing it.

He was right about Yazoo tasting sweeter than him; the colourless substance very much like honey, and nearly the same consistency too, perhaps a bit runnier and not quite as sticky. But it did taste extremely nice and so Loz gladly did what Yazoo instructed and began to lick at the object held in front of his face, finding it easy to envisage that he was licking at a stick of candied confectionery. Sliding his hands down Yazoo's sides to rest on his waist, Loz lapped at the head of his brother's cock, the bigger remnant marvelling at how rubbery-smooth that part of Yazoo's manhood was. Encircling the glossy flesh with enthusiastic sweeps of his tongue, he licked all that sweet syrup away, inquisitively poking into that small slit where it was oozing from, delighting in the soft hissing noises Yazoo was letting out up above him. He guessed those noises meant that he was doing a halfway acceptable job and he presumed that he was or else Yazoo would have made him stop by now.

Moving his head to an angle, Loz started trying to get at the sides and underneath of Yazoo's shaft, licking over his sibling's slim white fingers in search of more satiny skin and more hot, hard tissue beneath, wondering if Yazoo wanted his tongue there too. Shifting his hips and bending his own erection, Yazoo guided the tip of it back to Loz's mouth, making him lap and suckle at the end again, as that was where all the nerve-endings were situated, not so much on the sides.

Lying on his back in this submissive position with Yazoo hovering over him, coaching him to lick at his dick, it felt to Loz as though they were participating in a game of Big Brother, Little Brother, only they were switching roles so that Loz was the naive boy and Yazoo was the experienced elder. Truthfully, next to Yazoo's in-depth sexual knowledge Loz did feel like the younger one in the bed, the one who required teaching and tutoring. Yazoo telling him what to do didn't bother Loz at all. He needed to be told and shown or else he'd have no idea what to do or how to do it properly. That's why he asked for guidance in the first place. Fine with handing the leadership role over to his other brother for a while, Loz peeked up at Yazoo as he licked, noting the way Yazoo was staring down at him with an almost perverted shine in his feline eyes and a leering smirk twisting his lips. Something about the way Yazoo was responding to his innocent explorations gave Loz the idea that this scenario greatly aroused him; like it was tremendously turning Yazoo on to make-believe he was forcing his virginal sibling do a bad thing and commit incest with him. Maybe it was a secret kink of his, to corrupt someone young and pure. It kind of aroused Loz too and so he decided to play upon the suggestion more, to deliberately exaggerate his inexperience and immaturity.

"I like your lollypop, Yazzie. It's better than candy," he said in a shy, child-like voice, peeking up at Yazoo with bashful eyes. "I hope I'm licking it right."

"You´re doing... great..." Yazoo breathily assured, smirking down at little Lozzy with gleaming eyes. This was such a massive turn-on, he hadn´t known he was a sucker for role-playing, but whatever got them off tonight was just fine with him. And staring into Loz´ big, round eyes, the innocence in them practically screaming at him, the eagerness in his movements, the slight clumsiness simply did it for him. Pushing his hips forward, Yazoo arched his body, gyrating his hips in slow, sensual circles.

"Try to take my lollypop in now, like..." He reached for Loz´ big hand suddenly, or rather for his forefinger, guiding it towards his mouth. His own pink tongue slipped down, circling around the pointy fingertip, flicking over it quickly before he lapped at it a bit more lazy and finally hollowed his cheeks, sucking the digit in and letting go with a 'plopp'. "...this."

His brother´s fascinated look made him drop his lids a bit, clinging with both hands to Loz´ finger as if it was the most precious thing on the planet. Lowering his mouth again around it, Yazoo caressed it with his tongue, gliding along the underside, wetting it thoroughly. It seemed though, that Loz was a bit too mesmerized by Yazoo mouth-fucking his finger, so that the younger man had to let go with one hand and instead hold his dick and guide it back towards Loz´ lips, slightly prodding against the soft flesh, seeking for entrance.

Spreading his legs even more, Yazoo shuddered a bit at the cold air nipping at his wet skin, the breeze floating between his widened buttocks, cooling his hot flesh and his burning, puckering entrance there. There was still a wet sheen glistening on their bodies; it wasn´t so much from their bath anymore, but fine sweat mingling with the soapy water, making them slippery and glossy. Yazoo´s legs smoothly glided along his brother´s sides as he lowered himself a bit, his soft balls lightly swaying over Loz´ strong chest.

"And then," Yazoo breathed, face impassive safe for the rosy colour that now blossomed on his cheeks, "...you´ll put your lollypop..." he guided Loz´ saliva moist finger over his chest and hard nipple – slightly hissing at the stimulating contact-, further down in a bow around his member, over his loins and under his balls that he had lifted again. They went between his spread buttocks, stroking over the perineum, until Loz could feel a hot, damp tiny hole at the tip of his finger. "...here."

After Yazoo's simple but highly specific directions Loz moaned a little, his head teeming with erotic images involving candy canes and donuts and dribbles of white icing, making him both horny and hungry at the same time. But he could afford to eat later, after he'd worked up more of an appetite, after they'd used up all their energy screwing, every muscle left sore and aching, barely able to lift their heads off the pillows. Then Loz would call room service and order one of everything on the menu, both of them stuffing their ravenous bellies and getting food stains all over the nice starched sheets. Eating was always high on Loz's list of priorities but the one thing he was truly starving for right now was his brother's beautiful body, naked, lithe, white and gleaming with an erotically induced sweat-sheen, his shapely thighs spread and erect manhood dangled right in front of Loz's face.

Straddled across Loz's broad chest, Yazoo held his elder sibling's hand underneath him, the slimmer male revolving his hips in semi-circles to rub himself against one wet finger-pad. Observing Yazoo lick that finger and slide it past his luscious lips like he was giving it a blow job had caused Loz to spring into sudden stiffness again, mere moments after spending his seed into that very same mouth. The place Loz was touching felt like another pursed set of lips, like another, smaller, hidden mouth and he wanted to kiss it like one, to taste it and lap at it and sample its undiscovered delights. It seemed Yazoo had other plans, though, because he nudged against Loz's lower lip with his cock-tip again, showing impatience, and so Loz acquiescingly opened up, taking the whole rose-tinted head in and suckling lightly, swirling his tongue around it and savouring that sumptuous sweetness again. The fluid was flowing from Yazoo more freely now and – every bit as stimulated by what they were doing together - Loz could feel his own fluids beginning to ooze out from the end of his maleness, trickling between the chiselled lines of his hard abs and accumulating in the dip of his belly-button, forming a miniature, clear pond.

Yazoo began pressing further into his mouth and Loz obediently dropped his jaw and lifted his head off the mattress a bit in order to accept more of Yazoo's insistent entry, the solid pulsing length sliding along the surface of his tongue, across the roof of his oral cavity and towards the back of his throat. Loz tensed and furrowed his brow, worried that Yazoo would hit it and make him gag or cough but his younger brother took great care not to do that, stopping when he guessed that Loz had taken him as far as he was able to. Then Yazoo knelt there, breathing quickly, slim fingers wrapped around the base of his own rod, and waited for Loz to follow orders.

Just like he was told to, Loz caved his cheeks in, creating a snug vacuum around Yazoo's cock, taking regular breaths through his nose so his mouth was free to work. As he kept the suction up, he stroked the flat part of his tongue along the underside of the stiff, swollen organ in his mouth, moving his head back and forth shallowly, his open lips gliding along thin skin that tugged with each pulling suck, the older remnant trying to keep his teeth from scratching Yazoo's sensitive flesh. Whilst he sucked, there were crude slurping noises and wet, sticky sounds but these did not appear to bother Yazoo and they certainly didn't bother Loz at all. He found those sounds extremely sexy, actually. Everything about this entire experience was sexy to him; but the fact that the cock he was sucking belonged to his own brother was the biggest, sexiest turn-on of all.

While the crystalline secretion at the end of Yazoo's erection was sweet, the rest of the hard flesh was salty; a mix of perspiration and natural male musk, a flavoursome combination Loz was growing to enjoy more and more. Even though they had been emptied only a short while ago, Loz's lower male organs begun to feel heavy and full once again, Yazoo's own downy pouches resting in the hollows of Loz's collarbones where they shifted and brushed softly against him in time with his bobbing head-movements. Though Yazoo still held his wrist down below, Loz had taken over the rubbing motion of his brother's private portal, feeling how the tight band of muscle clenched and relaxed each time Yazoo's dick throbbed and twitched in his mouth. Thinking of how he's soon going to be buried far inside that tight band of muscle, Loz groaned in his throat, the sound muffled and low but clearly one of enjoyment and anticipation.

Wondering if Yazoo liked this as much as he liked doing it, Loz glanced upwards, seeking his brother's eyes but they were covered by the long uncombed hair hanging in his face. Letting Yazoo's dick slide out of his mouth wetly, the larger man reached up with his free hand and pushed those tangled platinum tresses aside, tucking them behind one small ear, Yazoo's dazed-looking gaze connecting with his.

"You like this, Yaz?" he questioned, anxious to please his more knowledgeable sibling. Seeming out of words, Yazoo could only stare down at him and nod speechlessly, the flush in his face having risen higher in accordance to how wound-up he was getting, his escalating pleasure quite apparent now that the hair was out of his face. His cheeks were pink, his lips were dark red and that flush was creeping down his neck and spreading across his chest. Seeing his brother becoming so hotly excited was the most exhilarating thing in the world to Loz and suddenly, he was gripped with the overpowering urge to make Yazoo lose control, just the way he had made Loz lose it.

Clasping Yazoo's hip with one steadying hand, Loz slid the other one from underneath Yazoo and moved it down his own muscle-rippled belly, finding the tiny pool of pre-come that had gathered in his navel. Loz dipped into it, smearing the slippery goo all over his forefinger. Closely watching his slimmer sibling's face with passion-saturated eyes, Loz brought his slick digit back between Yazoo's buttocks, found that secret nether-mouth and – knowing that Yazoo was not a virgin and could handle it – jammed his finger straight into it, all the way up to the knuckle. Yazoo's reaction was electrified and instant, hips almost jerking out of Loz's one-handed grip, his gasp loud enough to be heard by the people in the hotel room next to them, not that Yazoo'd care if they did hear. He wanted this. He craved this. This was exactly what he needed. Loz knew it, felt, it, sensed it, with every Jenova-enhanced cell in his big body. Yazoo wanted to come like crazy and he wanted Loz to be the one to make him do it.

His voice no longer that of a nervous child but of a full-grown man, deep and rumbling with raw male lust, Loz swore growlingly, "I'm gonna suck your lollypop so fucking hard, Yazoo. I'm gonna suck the sweet, creamy centre right out of you."

And then – starting to finger-fuck that heated, clenching little hole – he engulfed Yazoo's glistening candy-stick again, as far back in his throat as he could take it, the bigger brother's cheeks turning concave as he sucked for all he was worth, his mouth so much stronger and more powerful than a woman's could ever be.

.........

A/N: Sorry! *ducks thrown bottles and rotten fruit* Forgive me for leaving it at such a cliffhanger but honestly, I can't do any more until BMIK comes back from Japan and writes her next part. Hope you still liked what we've done so far anyway!


	12. Inside

A/N: Sorry it's taken us a while to update! We've both been working on other projects and dealing with life issues but here is the continuation to this steamy little hotel-room fic of ours. Hope you enjoy!

…………

Part 12. Inside.

Yazoo arched his body in a perfect bow, his knees clenching and tightening along Loz´s sides. His whole body was under fire, and the center was right between his legs. Actually there were two, two hot spots within him that sweetly ravaged his senses, focusing them down so all he really noticed anymore was Loz´ mouth around him sucking him hard, the noises accompanying him and Loz´ finger ruthlessly and deliciously shoving inside him, penetrating his tight tunnel with so much fervor… And he was surprisingly good at it! Well, of course he could sense what Yazoo liked but even so he was naturally hitting the right spots. For someone who claimed to have never done it before he came across pretty experienced. Yazoo´s eyes dropped shut for a moment and he tilted his head as he went with his brother´s movements to find the right pace, to give his hips a little snap just in the right moment.

"You´re a natural, aren´t you?" he murmured absently, with only a light, teasing note.

His breathing came rushing in little pants and his lithe body still moved sensually and as if it was electrified at times.

He opened his eyes a bit again, just enough to see his red, pulsing cock vanish inside Loz´ beautiful, talented mouth and groaned a little at the sight. Then he spread his legs even a bit wider, his hand travelling over his taut, arched belly and flushed chest till he reached his throat and ordered in a bit of an impatient, needy voice, "Add a second one already!"

Already conditioned to following Kadaj's commands without question, Loz automatically did what his other younger brother said and paused his fingering long enough to slick up his middle digit with more of his dripping pre-sex liquid before letting it join with the first one, sliding them both back into Yazoo's opening, amazed at how elastic it was and how easily Yazoo could take the intrusion. With the curiosity of a teenager, Loz decided to attempt to sneak a third finger in there and succeeded, feeling that tiny entrance stretch and open up even further, thrilling Loz immensely and making his dick jump excitedly on his own belly. Fuck - he was so turned on by this, the ache between his thighs almost painful in intensity, and he sucked harder at the salty-sweet cock filling his mouth. That grip around his fingers went suddenly tighter, and then relaxed, allowing him to push right in, all the way up to his knuckles. He drew his hand back until he slipped out of that gripping channel and then re-entered it, getting off on the sensation of stretching Yazoo all over again. He knew that somewhere deep inside there was a walnut-sized lump, hiding behind the bladder, something called a prostate gland. Hugely unsexy sounding name, Loz thought, but apparently it drove some men wild when it was bumped or pressed and so he searched along the front of that smooth-walled passage for the lump, moaning at the back of his throat in triumph when he found it with his fingertips and felt Yazoo's hips violently buck.

Though it seemed as though he'd done this before many times, Loz really hadn't; the only knowledge gained of what men like in bed having been obtained from secretly watching gay porn in his room, his face burning with embarrassment while he took mental notes and prayed that his door stayed locked. Though watching other men screw each other really did nothing for him (he found them ugly in comparison to Yazoo's slender, pale beauty), he figured that if this occasion ever arose and he got a chance to touch his brother's stunning body he ought to know what kinds of things to do to it, what kinds of things Yazoo might enjoy.

So far, so good.

He kept sucking and pushing in his fingers - both actions strong and forceful, and although Yazoo appeared to be on the precipice of orgasm – his breath quick and hips moving rhythmically in time with Loz's hand - the second male never toppled over it. He didn't lose his control and Loz wanted him to. He wanted to see Yazoo moaning, crying out, sobbing or swearing. Something. Anything. But soon.

Pulling back and groaning in exasperation, Loz implored, "I want to make you come, Yaz. Tell me how. Please. What do you need me to do?"

Yazoo had thrown his head back a bit, eyes half covered by heavy lids, fine sweat running down his temples and over the curve of his bent throat to gather in that small dent where his collarbones met. His heart worked hard in his chest, pumping and beating hot blood through his body, especially to his nether regions, it seemed. He could feel his heartbeat in his cock, pulsing against Loz´ quick tongue and tight cheeks, his mouth that rolled back and forth the thin layer of skin that covered Yazoo´s erection, Loz´ lips wrapped tightly around the head of his dick, caressing the blue veins that popped up from the pleasure.

He could feel it deep inside him, where Loz had infiltrated him, fomenting a burning fire of anticipation, his hole twitching and clenching. There was something inside him that had been wanted to be touched, to be awakened, very badly…

Yazoo, to tell the truth, hadn´t expected for Loz to be so expert at this, however. He had expected this to drag on a lot longer, telling himself to patiently wait till Loz found his prostate by accident, or eventually showing him what to do. He looked so much like a little boy carefully exploring a new toy, so as not to hurt it, and it amused Yazoo that he was this toy. It thrilled him…

Surprisingly enough, it seemed that Loz knew very well what he was doing! Of course there was this playfulness in him, such as when his eyes widened in amazement of how deep he could push his fingers inside Yazoo´s warm, welcoming body. It made the corners of Yazoo´s mouth twitch up a bit. Still, once he was inside, it felt like Loz´ clever fingers knew very much what to search for; Yazoo could feel them feeling him up on the inside and his breath hitched a bit. When big fingertips brushed softly over the extremely sensitive bundle of nerves it was as if Yazoo was electrified. A jolt of pleasure ran through him, from his little toe up his spine to his scalp, that still tingled. A virgin, hn?! Yazoo had had way more experienced partners that weren´t half as talented and intensive as his big brother!

A hiss caught in his throat and his hips snapped forward, ramming his cock into Loz´s hot, wet mouth, and then his pelvis rolled back, wanting to be touched in that special place again. Loz began to penetrate him in a steady rhythm, and Yazoo rolled his head to the side, watching his brother sucking and finger fucking him at the same time. It was … nice, Yazoo enjoyed it very much, but he got the vague feeling that there was more to it, that this could be a whole lot more…ecstatic. Maybe it was him, he wasn´t exactly a very passionate person, but maybe they could change that for a bit tonight. Yazoo surely had no objection to that; he felt safe and secure with Loz, enough to trust him with his well-being and maybe even enough to let go of all restraints…

Shifting his eyes to the other side so he could look over his shoulders at Loz´ enormous, leaking and twitching cock, Yazoo unconsciously licked his lush lips. Never before had he seen such a pretty, delicious prick, attached to such a sinful, perfect body as that of Loz´…

"I want that…" he said huskily, voice purring like liquid dark chocolate, as he hungrily, almost aggressively eyed Loz´ cock. "Lift me up and let me ride you…"

Moaning thickly again, Loz gave Yazoo's dick one last, long, hard suck, drawing his lips slowly down the entire length of it, leaving it red-looking and gleaming with saliva. Letting the tip of it slip from his mouth with a wet, sucking sound, Loz carefully withdrew his fingers from behind Yazoo and looked up at his longer-haired brother. Yazoo was still gazing over his shoulder, eyeing off Loz's as yet unused instrument, staring heatedly and intensely at it, the same way Kadaj stared at people he wanted to hurt. Only Yazoo wasn't in the mood for torture. He was in the mood for something else altogether, something that didn't involve pain or blood – just passion and pleasure. Loz could see a pulse beating in the lower part of Yazoo's twisted neck, just above his collarbone, rapidly and excitedly. Knowing that his cock was wanted so much, the hardened rod of flesh leapt and strained on Loz's stomach, as if trying to grant Yazoo's desire already, the end of it weeping more clear teardrops of need, oozing out the engorged purpled head and along the stiff shaft, the thick male organ lying sticky and moist on his own belly.

"Whatever you want, baby," Loz pledged in a low, rumbling tone, the pet name coming easily to his lips, having called Yazoo such things – and even sweeter than that – over and over in his mind a thousand times in the past. "Whatever you want from me, just say it. I'd do anything for you. You know that."

Proving his pledge of devotion and obedience, Loz lifted Yazoo's light frame, large hands grasping his sibling's slim waist – gently though, so as not to bruise that pure white skin – moving the beautiful young man down his muscular, sweat-sheened body until Yazoo was poised above that huge, awaiting erection of Loz's. Yazoo's thighs were spread wide, his knees resting on the bed either side of his older brother's hips, Yazoo clutching at Loz's strong, vein-forked forearms for steadying support. Yazoo now looked down at him, the shimmering curtain of his now-dry hair softly swaying with each breath he took, his long-lashed eyes half-hooded and so deeply dark with passion that Loz felt he could dive right into their emerald-blue depths and swim in them, like warm pools of water in a rainforest.

One thing Loz loved about Yazoo was that he didn't avert his gaze like some shy schoolgirl during intimate moments and he didn't close his eyes to avoid connecting or selfishly withdraw into his own enjoyment, completely ignoring the other party involved. He actually /looked/ at you – eye to eye – interestedly and appreciatively - and if he ever lowered his lashes in the heat of the moment it wasn't for very long. Even that day back in the abandoned building, Yazoo held Loz's eyes the whole time they were jerking each other off and it made the experience that much more richer and intense. He seemed to like watching the pleasure he gave and watching what was being done to him. But most of all, he appeared to enjoy the closeness and intimacy that Loz was sharing with him and wanted very much to be an active part of it. He wanted Loz to know how much he was enjoying it and the simplest way to do that was to let Loz stare right into his eyes and right into his soul, hiding nothing from his big brother, keeping no secrets. He wouldn't do that with anyone else – normally veiling his thoughts behind a mask of cold, uncaring aloofness - but he wasn't wearing that mask right now. He'd taken it off and was letting his real self show, just for Loz. That openness and unashamed honesty just made Loz love him even more.

And since Loz was just as honest and open with his feelings, he had to say it out loud.

"Gods, Yazzie. I love you so, so much," Loz groaned, reaching up to tenderly cup his younger sibling's cheek and swipe a thumb over those soft, rose-coloured lips.

"Now, please get on my dick before I go insane."

Yazoo thought he could feel it, even before his sensitive skin connected with Loz´ enlarged powerful organ. He thought he could feel the hot-blooded warmth radiating from it, the palpitant, wild need, the moist, pre-cum smeared top… Its musky, delicious smell was swirling tightly around Yazoo´s body like a bond of silk, going right into his nostrils, and back down to his own desires and needs.

With a small sigh, Yazoo lowered himself down, till his prepared, excited hole was really touching his brother´s dick. He could feel it clench at the contact, could feel how tiny it was compared to Loz´ weeping organ. How delicate…

Pressing down, he felt the wrinkled muscle relax and finally pull on around the smooth, warm head of Loz´s delectable cock. Once the slight pain had subsided, Yazoo tilted his head, wordlessly looking into Loz´ lovely, flushed face (partly to make sure he really enjoyed this and partly because his brother looked incredibly sexy, with his eyes so craving and scorching, his lips pressed together in excited anticipation, and the slightly impatient, thin line building between his brows).

Then he simply let himself fall. His body easily glided down the human stick that was impaling him, shoving easily inside Yazoo´s warm, wanton ass, till his buttocks bounced against his brother´s groin.

Gritting his teeth at the ardent sparks that shot through him, the long haired remnant fell a bit forward, his head lowered. He had to steady himself with his hands against Loz´s strong chest, because his vision was blurry and his body so weak, so lax for a moment.

Yazoo felt so… connected.

Licking his lips, he puffed, and lifted his head, to look at Loz again. So lusty was his gaze, but also hungry and very pleased to have that fat thing inside him. Most of all his eyes radiated affection however, and since he felt that Loz had been so good to him till now and deserved some love in return, Yazoo replied with a slightly hoarse voice, "I love you too, brother."

Then he was back to being coy, his lips twitching up into a tiny smirk as he started to lift himself, gliding up Loz´ hard-on, observing his brother´s reaction.

Overwhelmed by the sudden envelopment of his dick, and the slow slippery slide up again, Loz's fingers dug bruisingly into Yazoo's waist and he threw his silver head back and moaned deeply, the long, low throaty sound forming into a guttural swear word that rather simply and honestly conveyed the mind-blowing joy of finally being embedded all the way inside his younger brother's sleek, dancer-like body.

"Uhhhhhhhhfffffuuuuuuckkk…"

He thought he heard Yazoo snort amusedly at him but Loz didn't care if he sounded like a slurring idiot because the truth was, his brain didn't work so good at the best of times but with his lovely Yaz sitting on him like this, any intelligence he might have possessed just got sucked out of his skull in a rush of molten blood to pool in his rock-solid dick, which was now completely encased by the tightest, hottest, wettest grip he'd ever felt in his life. Even Yazoo's skilled mouth hadn't felt this hot or gripped this snugly around him. It was like Yazoo was created purely for him to fit perfectly into and Loz moaned again, feeling the same deep sense of connection that Yazoo was feeling, the same giddying awareness of being joined and united by this powerful, mystical bond of brotherhood. They had already been closely linked in their thoughts and minds before but now they were as close as they could ever be, both spiritually and sexually. Loz appreciated Yazoo speaking of his love but truthfully, Yazoo didn't actually have to say it. Loz could feel the emotion like healing warmth soothing his soul, and it touched him immensely to know that Yazoo felt the same way he did and bothered to articulate the unspeakable into words, just for him.

Opening his jade-green eyes again, Loz amazedly gazed back up at his seductive, smirking sibling, watching in aroused awe as Yazoo reached the tip of his now-glistening pole and then smoothly sank back down on his knees again, taking all of Loz's wide length into his slim frame with an equal amount of ease and enjoyment, his face both alert and dreamy at the same time. He looked so stunning moving his agile, athletic figure like this and it made Loz's heart swell to the point of exploding. He almost couldn't believe that all this silver-white beauty was his, at least for one night. For a while he watched Yazoo riding him and pleasuring himself (and them both) this way but eventually, Loz's more dominant side took over and his hands moved down, over Yazoo's narrow hips, slipping underneath those flexing upper legs. Loz held Yazoo by the back of the thighs, right across the faint creases where his pale buttocks began, Loz supporting his lighter brother with both large palms and muscled arms, effortlessly lifting and seating him up and down on his thick, stiff cock so that all Yazoo had to do was lean back and enjoy it.

…………

A/N: Yay, progress!! We actually got to the main course now. XDD


	13. Discovered

A/N: Yes, we're back! Back again. Tell a friend…FYI, gonna post shorter updates from now on so you don't have to wait as long for them. Thank-yous go out to these kind and humble villagers:

Natzilla – Sorry about the break between chapters! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. And thank you for liking the last line, which was obviously mine. Means a lot, honey. *hugs* (yeah, Loz watching gay porn. And pretending not to like it...XDDD Well, a guy's gotta learn somewhere, I guess!)

IA1979 – Wow, what an amazing review!! Thank you so much, sweetie. Here, let me help you scoop up some of that brain goo *hands you a spoon* I don't know if Loz would ever admit to watching the gay smut. Poor dude gets so embarrassed about things like that, lol! Yes, oh Gods yes, the "liquid dark chocolate" line...*shudders in arousal* You're the second person who's mentioned how hot that is. Actually, you're the third because I was the first one, raving to BMIK about how awesome it was!! Yeah, she's got a way of making Yazoo say the sexiest damn things. That's why I luff her! 3333 Have fun reading this update!

…………

Part 13. Discovered.

Yazoo appreciated the support with a lazy blink and his body relaxing, letting Loz fuck him how he saw fit. He had absolutely no problems with giving up control; though he found it amusing to wield power every now and then to tease and amuse himself, he trusted his brother completely and he knew that Loz just wouldn´t do anything that would hurt him.

Their sparring might lead to the one or other injury sometimes, but this was different; this was a tender moment between them, and as Loz allowed him to enjoy it like that, Yazoo didn´t refuse the offer. He let himself be lifted and pushed down that hard rod that would jab his sensitive pleasure center in a constant, pleasant rhythm, sending jolts through his warm, slightly trembling body. Their breathing was ragged and the sounds of their slapping bodies delicious, but what was even more of a turn on was that look of rapture in Loz´ face… Yazoo tilted his head, leaning back a bit and letting his fingertips travel over his taut belly downwards to his leaking erection.

His lashes fluttered a bit and Yazoo licked his lips as he reached the moist, rosy tip, tracing it slowly with his forefinger, sighing at the contact. Soon enough his other fingers wrapped around the hard shaft again and the long haired remnant started to stroke himself again, locking eyes with Loz.

For being a virgin, his brother was rather skilled, Yazoo marvelled. A natural.

"And… is this how you imagined it to be?" he purred, stroking over Loz´ cheek with his free hand.

"Gods, no," Loz answered in his much-lower baritone, nuzzling into Yazoo's soft touch. "It's way, way better. For starters, you ain't my fist."

Then he immediately froze and blushed a little, realising what he'd just revealed: that when he was alone, in private, he jacked off pretending to be doing this to Yazoo. Loz expected to be made fun of for this embarrassing snippet of information, but Yazoo didn't tease him. In fact, he actually seemed pleased and flattered by it. Loz surely wouldn't be the first person in the world to masturbate thinking of Yazoo's incredibly hot ass and fucking the hell out of it but Loz wasn't just any old perve on the street. He was Yazoo's older brother, his protector, and really, he shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about his younger sibling. Not that it mattered now, not when his dick was actually IN Yazoo's ass.

He was just about to hurriedly explain that he didn't jerk off /every/ night like some kind of sex-starved loser with nothing better to do but a repetitive sound coming from the bathroom floor interrupted him, Loz frowning and turning his head towards the noise, Yazoo automatically doing the same, his fingers pausing around his own erect maleness.

It was a phone ringing. Yazoo's phone, to be precise. Loz knew that because his ring tone was different, Yazoo's more like musical bells than blaring trumpets, as Loz's was. There were only two people on the entire planet who had Yazoo's number and one of them was Loz. Since his hands were currently full of butt-cheek, it certainly wasn't him calling. That meant little brother had finally figured out that they were gone. And, knowing Kadaj and his volatile temperament, he was probably highly pissed about it too.

Yazoo was looking through the open doorway of the bathroom, idly listening to his phone going off. He didn't appear interested in answering it but as close as they were, Loz never quite knew what Yazoo was thinking or what he would do.

"Ignore it, Yaz," he ordered. "Let the little prick stew for a bit more."

Eventually, the insistent ringing ceased. Straight after Yazoo's phone stopped, Loz's started, the telecommunications device trumpeting loudly in the pocket of his discarded jacket, Kadaj evidently very keen to get hold of at least one of them after discovering their treacherous mid-meditation departure. It was probably killing him not being able to yell and vent at them like he usually did when things weren't going his way or when they did something wrong.

Turning back to Yazoo, Loz grinned deviously, feeling as though they were punishing Kadaj with their deliberate ignoring, and enjoying it very much too. The arrogant asshole deserved it.

"Fuck him," Loz proclaimed defiantly, bunching his rock-hard muscles and hoisting Yazoo up off him, vigorously flipping his beautiful brother over onto the mattress and parting those long legs before shoving himself deep inside Yazoo's snug slickness, all the way to the wide base of Loz's veiny cock, both of them grunting a little at the depth and power of the thrust.

"I'd rather fuck /you/…"

………

With a snarl, Kadaj snapped his phone shut, glaring at the unanswered silver gadget as if he could melt it with just his eyes alone. From beneath his scowling silver brows, his green gaze was fiery, almost incandescent, and his flat chest heaved with angry breaths; his cherubic face tight and hard with barely-suppressed rage.

"Bastards," he swore through gritted teeth.

Jamming the phone back into his suit, he stalked over to his bike, swung his leg over it and irately pushed the ignition button beside the left hand-grip, expecting the motorcycle to roar into instant thunderous life. He was rather surprised when nothing happened. He tried it again, glancing down uncertainly through the shoulder-length curtain of his hair.

Silence.

Not so much as a chug or even a click out of the engine; the starter-motor evidently as dead as their late father. Impatiently ripping open the front control panel above the bike's fuel tank, his eyes widened in disbelief and fury when he saw the bundle of disconnected wires and plugs, their ends not just fallen loose but forcibly removed.

"Fucking BASTARDS!"


	14. Call

Whee, another update! Thanks to these kind people for their comments:

Satsuriku – I'm sure you're not the only one who wants to know what happens next! Read on to find out...

Soyna – Yes, I think Loz and Yaz have decided their time is more important than Kadaj, because Kadaj thinks that Mother is more important than his own brothers, so they feel like getting even with him. I don't think Loz and Yazoo are going to let him stop them from having their private bonding time.

Psycho Steph – Thanks for the review! Sorry you thought all the foreplay and lead-up to the sex was slow and painful but BMIK and I were having too much fun fooling around first! Glad you think it's hot anyway and that Kadaj's antics make you laugh! He makes US laugh too, the little shit...

Natzilla – haha, yeah, Loz and Yaz have done it now. They made Kadaj SWEAR!! XD No, they probably can't go back now. Whoa, that'd make a great story – Loz and Yazoo running away together and taking a very long road trip, camping out and making sweet sweet love by the fire every night... *sigh* How romantic.

IA1979 – LOL! I'm sure Loz can try out other positions with Yazoo before Kadaj shows up. I'll make sure of it! They'll probably still be going at it even if/when he breaks the door down XD Yeah, I wrote that first part with Kadaj. :P Glad you liked it! He's a fun character to write. ^^

Labe – Thank you my dear! We're so happy you're enjoying this fic and we look forward to your comments whether they're here or on that other site! We love hearing from you. :)

Multidragon – Yeah, GO Loz!! Glad you're on the same team as me. ^__^ And I'm so happy that people are loving Kadaj and the way he's acting here. We shouldn't find him funny when he's angry but for some reason he just is. Poor guy. *pets in sympathy* We shouldn't be so mean to him but he kinda deserves it, a little.

And the saga continues!

BMIK – Yazoo, Kadaj on the phone

Rina – Loz, Kadaj on the bike & on the phone at the end

Part 14. Call.

"I'd rather fuck /you/…"

Yazoo smirked up at Loz, his lashes fluttering for a moment as his brother shifted the angle of his cock inside him and jammed against Yazoo´s very sensitive prostate. The younger now ran his fingers over Loz´ broad, muscular shoulders, tracing the shadows that were left in the dales with his head tilted, as if he was thinking about something.

Finally he seemed to have come to a conclusion and shifted his gaze back from his fingertips that were slowly running down his brother´s arm now back to his handsome, sneering face. Yazoo thought that this expression suited him very well…

"Hn, I concur," he breathed, sensually moving his hips underneath his stronger lover, sighing and briefly closing his eyes at the delightful sparks that shot through his body. "However…" the long haired remnant continued, searching for Loz´ deep, emerald eyes again with his own, hazy ones, "It is quite unfair to ignore our dear brother. He should share in our joy, don´t you think?"

A quite mean smile graced Yazoo´s features, as he lifted his upper body up, so his lips could brush over Loz´s earlobe. "Give me your phone. Let´s show him how much fun we can have without him…"

The feel of Yazoo's warm breath on his ear made Loz's larger frame shudder slightly and he smirked down at Yazoo beneath him, liking that nasty little smile on the other male's pretty face. Oh yes, Yazoo could be quite the bitch, indeed, when he wanted to be.

"In a minute, Yaz," he promised distractedly as he gave another shove into Yazoo's slick inner heat, too caught up in the hot forbidden sex he was having with his middle brother to ruin it by getting up and calling his irritating younger one, not that the thought of tormenting Kadaj wasn't awfully appealing in its own way. Loz would love to hear what Yazoo would say to Kadaj - how much he could piss Daj off and how quickly - but right then the bigger remnant was more interested in the feel of his dick slowly pulling out of Yazoo's slippery body and the way that stretchy ring of muscle gripped him and tugged as he drew back, as if reluctant to let him out.

Before this night, Loz had never fucked anyone else but he'd had plenty of practise thrusting into his own hand, palm and fingers moistened with saliva and his own overflowing pre-come, pressing his fist-enclosed cock between the bed and his own belly as he was lying on his front. By doing that, he had perfected the art of the hip-thrust and so found it easy to get into the same motion and rhythm with Yazoo, only instead of a fist, he was shoving into Yazoo's snug, sweet ass. Instead of thinking about fucking his brother, he was actually doing it. And it was so damn good!

Meanwhile, Kadaj - with a grim, concentrated expression on his face; angled eyebrows drawn together and normally soft lips pressed into a thin line - was sitting on his bike, painstakingly re-connecting and re-attaching every single one of those loose wires, pushing each small plastic plug on the ends into the corresponding sockets on the circuit-board. Since Loz was the one who usually did the bike repairs, Kadaj was unfamiliar with where each wire went but he eventually figured it out using a system of elimination and trial and error. He managed to get the headlights working first, and then the machine gun systems, and finally the rest of the display lights and gauges were back on line. When the last wire was fixed together, Kadaj thumbed the ignition button next to his hand-grip, testing that all the electronics were restored properly. The engine fired immediately and then settled into a deep, rumbling purr, the huge machine vibrating between Kadaj's slim thighs. Stoking the fuel tank with one gloved hand as though the motorcycle was a giant mechanical cat he had managed to tame, Kadaj clipped the front of the control panel shut, looked out ahead into the frozen forest and smiled.

It was not a nice smile.

Loz continued screwing his feminine brother, enjoying the way Yazoo's lush lips parted in a breathy sigh and his hips lifted automatically whenever Loz bumped against a certain spot inside him. With the depth of a twin-like bond, he could tell that Yazoo was enjoying this very much as well, but Loz soon sensed an impatience coming from his slender partner. Well, not so much impatience, as Yazoo never got impatient – more a sense that he was waiting for something and without words Loz knew what it was. Groaning, he slid out of Yazoo's addictively tight body and unwillingly pulled away from his brother's arms. Naked, Loz got up and padded over the bathroom, crouching down to rummage through his jacket pocket, giving Yazoo a nice side-on view of his broad back and strong thighs. He returned with what he was looking for and knelt on the bed beside his long-haired sibling.

Holding the phone out to Yazoo, Loz said grudgingly, "Here. You call him. I don't even want to talk to the fucker."

Taking the phone into slender hands, Yazoo got up from his lazy position on the mattress where he was lying on his side, head propped on one elbow, appreciating his brother´s naked form as he went to retrieve the phone and finally sat down on the bed again.

Sneaking up behind his brother, Yazoo pressed himself against the warm, broad back, his arms wrapping around Loz´ throat and the hand that was not holding the phone lightly brushing over the muscular chest. His fingertips found a hard nipple, that his fingertips teased on their own, while Yazoo´s lips ghosted over the skin on Loz´s neck, his earlobe. His eyes lazily trailed down into Loz´ lap, where his perfect, enormous cock still proudly stood up between his legs. Unconsciously, the long haired brother´s lids dropped a bit as he licked his swollen lips. He did mourn the loss of that fat, pulsing rod inside him, feeling empty and strangely incomplete now and had he known that it would be like that with Loz he would have made a move on him a long time ago…

Absently, his other hand flipped the phone open, that nasty little smile returning to his features as he slipped around Loz, to straddle his lap, seeking his lips for a moment, flicking with his moist tongue over the soft flesh, that strong, powerful mouth. Loz tasted so delicious… Moaning into the warm cavern, Yazoo moved closer, pressing himself against Loz´ chest and feeling the man´s arms slip around him. Their straining erections rubbed against each other, the friction sparking desire deep inside Yazoo´s belly.

While slowly, sensually gyrating his pelvis, and waiting for the line to connect, his lips moved back to Loz´ ear, finally replying to his earlier statement in a deep, sultry voice, "Just listen then…"

This was a game for both their pleasure, nothing else; Yazoo had no intentions to make Loz become agitated, he wasn´t talking to Kadaj because he was interested in what the baby had to say, but using him as a tool to make their evening an even steamier memory.

Finally there was the signal and it didn´t even ring twice before Kadaj picked up.

Lustfully, Yazoo moved closer to Loz once again, their cocks sandwiched between two strong, warm and aroused bodies.

"You called?"

It sounded bored, disinterested, and in a way it was, because Yazoo was busy admiring Loz´ deep, green eyes, and enjoying the feeling of strong hands travelling over his back down towards his graving hole that he wanted to be filled again.

"Where are you?" Clipped, flat, repressed; Kadaj surely had a hard time to keep his temper in check and not explode. A rant would have accomplished nothing however; Kadaj knew that they knew that what they had done would draw consequences, and still they had done it. They had defied him consciously, betrayed him and Mother and there was no excuse for that. He needed to find them, so he could unleash his wrath upon them…

Briefly lying the phone against his chest, Yazoo informed his other brother with an innocent flutter of his lashes and huge, round eyes full of wonder while his hand slipped between them, firmly grasping Loz´ huge cock and fisting it with quick, expert movements,

"He wants to know where we are."

Loz grunted at the query, grasping Yazoo's ass with both hands, letting the firm flesh fill his palms and shifting his sibling closer. He didn't want to speak to Kadaj at all and quite frankly would be happy taking the damn phone off Yazoo and hurling it into the hot tub to drown, because to him this conversation was just an interruption and was ruining the fun time he was having with his sexy brother. Although, Yazoo wasn't ignoring him in favour of Kadaj, surprisingly; the middle brother fondling Loz's nipple, sweetly kissing his ear, neck and mouth, and now currently jacking Loz with one slim but firmly clenched hand, Yazoo gazing affectionately and teasingly into his eyes while he did it. As long as Yaz kept doing nice stuff like that while he was on the phone, Loz could probably play this game too, and maybe even enjoy it.

"Tell him – uhh…" Loz groaned and closed his eyes as Yazoo's fist squeezed his dick hard, making him leak a drop or two of clear fluids. "Tell him that it's somewhere where he will never find us. And tell him he's a jerk."

Opening his eyes and smiling mischievously at Yazoo, Loz ran his fingertips around Yazoo's still-moist entrance, slowly pushing two of them in. Before Yazoo could relay this information to Kadaj, their younger brother's voice hissed out of the phone.

"I heard that! Yazoo, tell Loz that I WILL find him - and you - and that when I do you're both going to be in serious, serious trouble."

There was a brief silence and Loz tried to stifle the sound as Yazoo's talented hand wrung another pleasured groan out of him.

"Yazoo?" Kadaj asked warily and carefully. "What the hell are you guys doing?"


	15. Taunt

Okies, we are back with more Lozoo, and more Kadaj taunting! Because we know you love it. XD

Thank you to these beautiful ladies for their comments and encouragement:

Shiva Rajah – Yes, I love BMIK's nasty Yazoo too! He's hawt. *purrs and rubs on his leg*

Natzilla – Haha, Yaz's phone obsession! But it makes for a good way to spice up the sex, don't you think? XD Will Kadaj find them? I think so…eventually. Will he be mad? Or aroused? I can't say yet… ;)

Philomina – I'm so happy you got to see the movie and how gorgeous all the boys are. And because you like Loz the most, I love you even more now! ^^

Psycho Steph – Yeah, Loz and Yazoo are bitches all right! XDD Kadaj had it coming though…And the torture will most definitely continue! Don't worry about Loz, he's still enjoying himself!

Soyna - I think once Kadaj realises what his brothers are doing without him, he might very well get jealous indeed! Either that or he'll be angry. Maybe both!

IA1979 – Yeah, the phone call was a great idea! You can thank BMIK for coming up with that one. ^^ Oh you bet Kadaj will be hearing all kinds of hot noises. How will he react to them? Keep reading and find out!

Bela – Oh no, we're nowhere near the end yet! We still have to torment Kadaj some more! Haha, I'd love to send Daj over to Cloud for some big brother lovin' but unfortunately, Cloud isn't in this fic. But Kadaj still has two other big brothers who are having so much fun without him… ;)

Thanks guys and enjoy this latest update!

……………

In the last chapter: "Yazoo?" Kadaj asked warily and carefully. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

……………

Part 15. Taunt.

"Now he wants to know what we´re doing..." Yazoo needlessly informed his Loz, fluttering his lashes and parting his lips in a silent gasp as he was entered so expertly again. He knew that Loz had heard what Kadaj had been hissing, but he enjoyed mocking the baby by taking his sweet time to answer, to let him know that he wasn´t first priority now and that his threats fell on deaf ears.

Pushing back on Loz´ strong, but gentle fingers inside him, slowly starting to ride them, Yazoo leaned his forehead against Loz´, drowning in his achingly green, passionate eyes. Then his gaze slowly dropped down into his brother´s lap, where his fingers were curled tightly around the large, swollen organ. Unconsciously licking his lips, Yazoo pulled at it, squeezed it, adding pressure and feeling it pulse hotly in his palm, so slick, so hard, so lively!

"We are busy," Yazoo finally droned into the speaker, almost seeing the irritated scowl that was clouding Kadaj´s handsome features.

"And what could possibly be more important than our search for mother?!" the youngest surely shot back through gritted teeth, still feeling slightly put off by the strange noises coming through his cell.

Tilting his head, silver brow lifted, Yazoo let his hip rotate once again, feeling Loz´ add a third finger and easily taking him in with slightly trembling breath, at the same time letting his brother´s cock glide through his fist again.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out…_baby_ brother."

Yazoo's deliberately ambiguous and taunting answer had to frustrate quick-tempered Kadaj to an immense degree and Loz could picture him on the other end of the line, seething and silently counting to ten, nostrils flared and fuming smoke starting to curl from his ears. It was an amusing picture. Loz grinned, meeting Yazoo's mischievous emerald eyes and nudging their noses together in affection. Now he understood why his long-haired sibling took enjoyment in making teasing comments and getting emotional reactions out of people. It was fun, especially since Loz wasn't the one being mocked, for once. Now that he wasn't the target of bullying and Yazoo was letting him join in the game, Loz decided that pissing Kadaj off was something he rather wanted to do, whilst still playing with Yazoo. He might not be as quick-witted as other people, but he could multi-task quite well; fingering his pretty brother, enjoying Yazoo's jacking fist and keeping an ear out for Kadaj's replies all at the same time.

When he'd calmed himself enough to speak, Kadaj growled dangerously into the phone, "Yazoo, if you don't tell me where you are right now I am going to flay you alive. Slowly and painfully. I swear to the Gods…"

"Yeah? How're you gonna do that from there?" Loz interjected cheekily. "Using your special magical mind-powers?"

The seething silence descended again, except this time Loz could actually hear Kadaj breathing into the mouthpiece, furiously and rapidly, trying to control his all-encompassing rage. Flashing another unrepentant grin, Loz withdrew his fingers from behind Yazoo and shifted his middle sibling up, back into his lap, Yazoo reluctantly letting go of Loz's handsomely erect prick, his slender thighs either side of Loz's much bigger and more muscled ones. Yazoo's pumping hand had left Loz's solid sex-organ coated in a film of slippery fluid and when Loz pressed the bulbous tip of it against his brother's tight little opening, it popped straight in, welcoming him with ease. Giving those firm butt-cheeks an approving squeeze, Loz thought to himself that Yazoo must have the sweetest ass in the world. Grasping Yazoo's sharply-defined hips in both hands, Loz pushed him down while simultaneously pushing his own hips up, his thick cock easily gliding all the way back into that scalding inner snugness, the two of them groaning in unison at the feel of being wholly connected and joined in intimate reunion once again.

Hearing their mingled groans, Kadaj's voice uncertainly snapped, "What the fuck are you guys up to? Are you at a slut-house? Do NOT tell me you abandoned me to go to a damn brothel."

Not answering that, Loz just bit at Yazoo's pale exposed neck, getting a soft hiss out his beautiful brother. Using his enhanced strength, Loz lifted Yazoo's entire body-weight up and then let the slimmer male slide back down his wide, meaty cock; Yazoo's greedy, stretched asshole accepting every glistening inch of it, the complete engulfment causing the older man to rumble out another deep, low moan, not even caring this time that Kadaj would hear it.

"Guys? Loz?" Kadaj piped up from the phone Yazoo was still holding, their younger brother suddenly sounding much less angry and a lot more hesitant and perplexed by the confusing situation he was unable to see.

"What's going on? Are you with a whore? Are you with some bitch?"

"Yep," Loz replied, smirking deviously. "Her name is Yazoo…"

"That´s not funny," Kadaj tightly snapped, almost hoping now that they were simply mocking him, because everything else would have been... unthinkable.

"I … disagree. This is...fun... indeed," Yazoo managed, as he was being lifted and dropped onto Loz´s pleasurable, hard organ. His head had lolled back a bit, because Yazoo was so lost in the rapture his older brother was inflicting on him, the fire that spread from that small little bud deep inside him that was ruthlessly penetrated by Loz´s enormous dick. Yazoo´s eyes had slid half shut, but he was still looking at Loz, the phone dangling between his fingers.

Another stab to his prostate sent Yazoo arching and moaning, clinging harder to Loz´ strong neck.

On the other end of the line, Kadaj decided to change tactics.

"Look," he said, voice sweet and heavy with fake sympathy now. "I know this isn´t easy for all of us. Finding Mother has become a ...trial... and I do understand that you two need a break from time to time. You could have just asked me, you know. Anyways, why don´t you tell me where you are and I come to join the...fun and after we´re done and relaxed we continue our search?"

The pauses he had made during his speech were so tiny, that he was sure they hadn´t heard them. Well, whatever. He just needed to find them, and then Mother help them because he would wipe the bloody floor with their skinny asses!

"Yeah, nice try, Kadaj," Loz grunted, distracted by the stunning vision of Yazoo in sexual rapture - his mouth open in a low pleasured moan, writhing his slender sweat-slick body in Loz's lap, long tangled hair falling back to tickle Loz's knees as the slimmer male allowed himself to be deeply and powerfully fucked by his bigger, older brother.

"We're still not telling you where we are. Besides, we don't want you to join us," Loz added rudely. "We don't like you. You're mean."

A cold wave of fury rushing through him, Kadaj almost smashed the phone against his own forehead in enraged exasperation at Loz's childish reasoning but he somehow managed to refrain from doing that, taking a deep, quiet, calming breath and giving one final attempt at being nice and talking sweetly to his two disobedient and very stupid (and soon to be dead) siblings.

"Is that true, Loz?" The younger remnant put on a sad, disappointed tone, trying to make it sound hurt and wounded to Loz's dumb ears. "Yazoo? You hate me? Your own loving brother, who's done so much for you both?"

Yazoo gave a low, breathless chuckle at Kadaj´s childish attempt to get them talking and Loz in approval, because he liked this treatment very much. "Ah yesss, that´s it," he moaned into Loz´ ear, his fingers weaving into the mess of short, silver hair, taking a moment to mockingly capture his older brother´s lower lip between his teeth. Letting himself fall back down onto Loz´s succulent, pounding shaft, Yazoo´s lashes fluttered, before he went back on the phone.

On the other end, Kadaj was quite perplexed, but he had figured out already that probably, Yazoo´s encouraging, lusty words hadn´t been meant for him.

"Our own loving brother, who has done so much for us..." Yazoo drawled, caustically, arching his back into another one of Loz´ achingly slow, powerful thrusts. "Who treats us like his lackeys, if he bothers to notice us at all." Yazoo had tilted his head, his warm gaze on Loz´ handsome face and his poison dripping mouth onto the phone. His voice was a sweet singsong.

"Loz is right, we do not like you and we don´t need you because obviously we have each other, and it is so much more fun. Actually, we might have to thank you because if it hadn´t been for your incompetence as a leader and brother, we might never have discovered just how... deep our b-bond goes... Ah yes, Loz, like that, fuck me harder!"

Revenge was said to be a dish best served cold, but Yazoo pretty much liked it steamy and hot as well, he found.

To be continued…


	16. Come

A/N: BMIK and Rina would love to thank all the people who have read and reviewed this story of ours and have been faithfully following it from day one, even through the uneventful and 'boring' parts XD We love you guys! *group hugs* This chapter is packed full of hawt furniture-breaking action and filthy brother-lovin' so we hope you like it and that it's everything you've been waiting for!

…

Part 16. Come.

Also liking it steamy and hot, Loz did as he was told to and started slamming into Yazoo with more power, jolting the other's supple body from head to toe, but not before plucking the phone out of Yazoo's slim hand and tossing it aside on the bed, forgotten. Loz was over the whole taunting Kadaj thing. Not that it hadn't been satisfying, telling that arrogant shit exactly what he thought of him, but pleasuring Yazoo and pounding his sweet ass was infinitely more rewarding. He didn't even care if little brother was still on the line listening or not. If he was, Kadaj didn't say anything, probably stunned speechless by the sudden, shocking knowledge that his two older brothers were not at a brothel fucking some overpriced whore but in a room together, fucking each other.

For free.

And for real.

There's no way he could mistake the sounds of muscular male flesh slapping together, the wet sticky noises as Loz's slick, glistening prick was plunging in and out of Yazoo's tight tunnel, nor could Kadaj ignore the raw, husky moans Yazoo was producing from the back of his throat or the deep grunts that Loz made with every rough thrust. Those kinds of vocal sounds you just could not fake. Well, perhaps Yazoo could – easily - being the sly, seductive, deceiving performer that he was, but Loz was a terrible actor and liar and thus incapable of faking anything and so the low grunting, almost animalistic growling that reverberated in his wide chest and rolled up through his clenched teeth was one hundred percent authentic, unadulterated sexual lust.

If Kadaj couldn't handle the thought of them banging each other brainless…well, too frigging bad. Loz could handle it just fine.

Realising that they had a whole hotel room to screw around in for the rest of the night and that there was no need to stick to the bed alone, he lifted Yazoo out of his lap - and off his objecting cock – and got up from the mattress, tugging a dazed-looking, flush-cheeked Yazoo with him by the hand. Loz led him to the nearest arm chair, turning his long-haired brother-lover around and making him stand at the back of it. Leaving one of those bare delicate feet on the floor, Loz took hold of his brother's thigh and raised that leg up so that Yazoo's knee was bent and his shin was resting on the leather top of the seat's back-rest. At Loz's persuasive nudge, Yazoo braced his hands on the sturdy item of furniture, leaning forward as if he was about to climb over it, the one-legged standing position granting Loz complete access to all of his slimmer sibling's secret areas. With Yazoo's leg lifted, Loz could see everything this way, right from the tantalising top cleft of that supremely sexy ass to what lay between it – that alluring, crinkled little opening, down the smooth perineum and along the seam of his tightened sack, Yazoo's erect dick pointing forward and jutting parallel to his flat, muscled stomach, the hard spire of flesh swaying in time with his fast breaths.

Kneeling on the floor, Loz stroked his large palm up the back of one long, shapely leg from calf to thigh.

"You're so damn beautiful, Yazzy," he murmured lowly, moving his hand up to one perfect buttock, caressing it and pressing his lips once to the firm marble-white flesh. "I've always wanted to see you like this. To touch you like this."

Shifting forward slightly, Loz closed his eyes and lifted his chin, seeking the place that he'd just been buried inside of. He kissed it like he was kissing Yazoo's mouth, pausing to lick over it slowly, feeling the private lips pucker and purse in response, as though attempting to kiss him back or draw him in further. He flickered his tongue across and around the tiny tasty entryway before poking into it a few times with short, jabbing motions, relishing Yazoo's gasps and whimpers.

Licking his lips, Loz stopped to gaze up at his brother's needy, desire-filled face above him, at the swollen red mouth, half-opened and panting softly, at the rosily-heated cheeks, at the emerald eyes hooded and hazy with hungry wantonness, all those luscious features surrounded by a messy, tousled curtain of silver. Yazoo looked like someone being thoroughly ravaged and taken advantage of in the dirtiest, most debauched way but enjoying every moment of it.

"You love this, don't you, little bitch?" Loz breathed, but his voice was soft so it sounded more like a term of endearment than an insult, the bigger remnant using the name with clear affection towards his younger sibling.

"My pretty bitch. My pretty brother." He kissed Yazoo on the buttock again, whispering possessively, "Mine."

Yazoo only managed an affirming, guttural sound deep down in his throat, between a gasp and a moan. Loz´ tongue on him was vicious and slippery and wet and oh so teasing. It drove Yazoo mad as he pushed back, really like a wanton whore, but he didn´t care. His world only consisted of rapture, until he couldn´t take it anymore and growled, "Loz... Fuck me again!"

Luckily the elder complied, though a bit more slowly than Yazoo would have wanted. Maybe it was intentional, maybe not, who cared. All that mattered was that eventually, their raw, flushed skin brushed against each other again and Loz´ fat cock slipped inside Yazoo again, making the younger throw his head back.

He pressed against his brother´s broad, sweaty chest, not only to drive that pulsing rod deeper into his ass, but also to feel the closeness. Not only had their bodies melted together as if two halves of a puzzle, creating perfect wholeness, but their minds touched as well. Loz was all around him, inside him, making his head swim, his whole body rocking and tensing on its own. His muscles tensed and relaxed, his back arched, his pelvis grinding back. Now, finally the pleasure rose to a level where he couldn´t control it anymore, couldn´t hold back and melted completely into his brother´s arms. He let go, trusting Loz that he would take care of them, abandoning all sense of self. They were one, one body, one mind, a supernova, a ball of fire expanding and just about to explode and erupt.

And explode Yazoo did. His fingers curled around the fabric of the chair, and his body snapped loose. His balls tightened and he came with a harsh gasp, hard and thoroughly. At first it felt as if his whole body was catapulted into the air, his testicles rolling up into his throat. He felt so very light and air headed, dizzy and almost drunk, just before the scale tipped over and Yazoo fell down, further and further at an insane speed. His stomach flipped, his spine tingled like crazy and his eyes rolled back from the force of the orgasm. It was pure ecstasy that simply washed him away, rushing through his being into his ears, obscuring the shuddering exclamation his lips and tongue somehow managed to produce.

"LOZ!"

…

Kadaj's head whipped up. His keen green eyes pierced the atmosphere, cutting through to the city he was riding towards on his roaring motorcycle, twin cat-pupils searching over the fast-approaching horizon of lights for the origin of the contact he just sensed. He had just felt them. In his mind. He felt Yazoo and Loz, connecting and bonding, as they did during a fight and their mental connection just reached Kadaj as well. It was unmistakable. It was as though they were all joined by three cords of materia, invisible to everyone else but them, and it had always been that way ever since any of the Jenova sons could remember. That's what kept them together, kept them from being permanently separated. Even now Kadaj could almost see those cords glimmering in the darkness, reaching ahead for miles and miles, stretched as thin as a strand of human hair but remaining unbroken. He felt their pull, felt them tugging at his core, guiding him towards his own blood, to his own cells, so they could all reunite as one family again. He didn't need to use his phone anymore or try to trick his brothers into revealing their hiding place. Both Loz and Yazoo's presences called to him, silently and strongly, in much the same way as Mother's called to Kadaj. He smiled in maliciously plotting anticipation, gloved fingers gripping and twisting the throttle, driving the bike's engine harder, Kadaj lowering his platinum head against the force of the wind resisting his trim form as he rode in the direction of his destination with sure and confident purpose, a silver streak carving through the black night. The youngest remnant now knew exactly where his rebellious siblings were and how to find them.

All he had to do was follow the cords…

…

In the meantime, back at the luxury hotel room, Loz was holding Yazoo's floppy, post-orgasmic figure in his muscled arms, supporting that trembling slenderness against his wide chest, the longer-haired brother having momentarily lost his own strength with the sheer intensity and power of his energy-sapping release. He was boneless, weak and vulnerable in this state. Yazoo didn't have to worry, though. Loz had him. Loz held him tightly and safely and would never, ever let him fall.

"Oh, baby…" Loz muttered into Yazoo's ear in a gravelly, sex-deepened tone, squeezing his shaken sibling tighter and breathing in the perfume of his hair, which was damp with perspiration, along with the rest of Yazoo's exhausted, overheated body.

"Watching you come, Yaz…hearing it, feeling it…Gods, that was fucking gorgeous."

That was all Loz had wanted and was waiting for this whole time – to witness Yazoo lose his cool control and just go crazy, just blow everywhere like an uncorked bottle of champagne, which he most certainly did, all over the backrest of the plush armchair, warm white globules of semen now listlessly sliding down the grey, suede-leather surface. It had been a couple of hours since they'd started seducing each other and after all his concentrated effort Loz was beginning to think he couldn't even make Yazoo orgasm, no matter what he tried, but finally – FINALLY – he succeeded. And best of all, he knew Yazoo hadn't faked it. It wasn't just because of the evidence currently dripping down the chair in front of them but because Loz actually felt it – not only in the way Yazoo's inner muscles clamped around his shaft in tight, recurring clenches as he came but Loz felt it with every part of his being, even feeling it in his brain as their consciousnesses merged. He became Yazoo and Yazoo became him. When it happened, it seemed to Loz as though HE was the one who was coming. He felt the soaring build-up and the ecstatic explosion as if it had been his own. Though it hadn't been, it still filled him with immense satisfaction to be a part of it.

Staying buried within his middle brother's body, Loz could feel Yazoo's slim frame pulsing from throat to fingertips, the other's heartbeat rapid and frantic, arteries throbbing under slick, blood-flushed skin, thigh muscles twitching, breath ragged and shuddery, hair snarled and stringy. He was a hot mess but an utterly delicious one and as Loz held him through the recovery period, his dick was still quite stiff inside of Yazoo.

Unexpectedly, there was pressing sense of urgency at the back of his skull and Loz frowned in distraction, wondering what it meant. It was like getting a premonition that his time here with Yazoo would soon come to an end and that he should hurry up. Perhaps Kadaj was on his way. Even though Loz picked a place as far away from The Forgotten City - and from little brother - as he could, it might not have been enough. Kadaj's power was great. If anyone could find where Loz and Yazoo had hidden, it would be him. He might be coming after them, at this very moment, intent on punishing them for their disloyalty. And when he punished somebody, he punished them without mercy and without empathy, never, ever letting them forget their mistake. This could very well be the last time Loz got to be with Yazoo. He might never be able to love his long-haired brother like this again and if that was the case, Loz better damn well take full advantage of the valuable slice of freedom that remained of this night before he was trapped in chains of duty once again and forced to do what someone else told him to.

If Yazoo could sense Kadaj's impending arrival, he didn't show it outwardly, remaining immersed in the calming bliss that languidly swirled through him as he drifted down from his climactic high, his pulse slowing and steadying, looking like he had not a care in the world. He also didn't care or protest when Loz swept him up and sat him down on the writing desk nearby, the bigger male parting Yazoo's long legs and roughly shoving back into him, determined to fuck Yazoo on every piece of furniture in the room before Kadaj showed up. And that's precisely what Loz did. He fucked Yazoo on the desk, on the wooden coffee table, in the second armchair, even over the lounge, Loz's powerful thrusting shifting the leather couch across the floor by a few inches. He screwed Yazoo and he screwed him completely. Yazoo took it all without complaint and bent himself into whatever arrangement Loz wanted him in – on all fours, sideways, upside down, folded in half – the gun-slinging remnant's extreme flexibility rather useful in this instance.

Though he didn't come again, Yazoo's expression was not irritated or one of dull boredom at having to endure such prolonged sexual exploitation, but rather he wore an aura of endless patience and generous understanding, even slight dreamy enjoyment, perfectly content to let his older brother do whatever he desired, Yazoo seeming to revel in the fact that Loz was using his body in such a way - bending him, stretching him, twisting him, testing him out to see what he was capable of. It was evident that the elder enjoyed this greatly, going by the dark, lusty look on his face and the low gratified growls he was making with every ram of his chiselled V-shaped hips as he tried out each new position. It was as if Loz's pleasure gave Yazoo pleasure too and so a second orgasm was not required on Yazoo's side. He seemed happy to wait for what would be Loz's final, thundering climax.

Working himself back up into a sweaty lather of hardened ab-muscles, prominent arm-veins and shining wet skin, Loz plugged Yazoo in as many ways as possible, as deep as possible, wanting to experience as much horny hotness as he could in what dwindling time he had left alone with his beautifully submissive brother. As his heavy swinging sack firmed up and his orgasm eventually began to crest, Loz had Yazoo lying on the floor, the bulkier man having bent Yazoo's lithe legs all the way back over his own head like a female gymnast, toes almost touching the carpet behind him, Loz getting off on the sight of his thick purpled cock ramming into that wide-open pink hole, a layer of creamy body-fluid residue building up at the base of his relentlessly plundering man-pole.

"Yeah, take it, you sexy slut," the older male panted in excitement, stuffing Yazoo over and over with his huge hard-on, his nearly-busting balls smacking onto the shallow cleft of Yazoo's spread buttocks with each pelvic stab.

"Take my big motherfucking dick up your whore-bitch ass…"

And then he felt his gut jerk, as if a large fishing hook had caught it and yanked upwards and that's when he knew he was done. Hastily, he pulled out of Yazoo and leant forward over him, Loz holding and fisting his own prick, groaning thickly and spraying hot, white liquid across his brother's feminine face. Yazoo kept his lids and lashes closed tight, not wanting to get the stinging, salty solution in his eyes, but his mouth was open accommodatingly and Loz made sure to get some of his love-juice in there and onto Yazoo's raspberry-pink tongue.

Yazoo swallowed and licked up whatever he could and then he lifted his jizz-drenched eyelashes to gaze up at Loz with satisfied emerald orbs, smirking like a defiled angel, clearly regretting nothing that they'd done together and especially not the fact that he let his own brother have anal sex with him, finishing off with a fresh sperm facial. Morals were obviously not of any importance to Yazoo. He didn't care what was classed as right or wrong, good or bad, sincere or selfish, truth or lie - he didn't worry about whether he should have done something or not or wondered what the consequences would be if he did. He just went ahead and did it anyway and to hell with what anyone else thought. To Loz, that was the coolest thing about Yazoo.

The dude just didn't give a fuck.

On the other hand, he sure knew how to take one, though…

…

A/N: Review please? We have one more chapter to go so please tell us what you think before it's all over! *begs*

*begin pimpage* On a separate note, Rina has a new fic on adultfanfiction(dot)net that some of you may be interested in. I can't post it here because it's Real People Slash and the mods on this site don't allow that, the mean killjoys… -_- It's called Captivation and you can find it here (just copy and paste into your browser but remember to delete the spaces between the dots first, kay?)

celeb . adultfanfiction . net/story . php?no=600093525

Summary - Bill Kaulitz is a pretty, makeup-wearing brunette boy from a German rock/pop band called Tokio Hotel. He's the lead singer and is lusted over by almost everyone who sees his feminine looks, painted nails and sexy tongue ring. One day he gets abducted by an older, stronger man who locks him in an underground basement to toy with and torment. Bill has a twin brother called Tom, who plays guitar in the band and who is very, very angry that his beloved Bill has been taken from him. When the mysterious kidnapper gives Tom a chance to save his brother, a pissed-off Tom is determined to get some revenge. If you like suspense, tension, angst and guilt-ridden twincest, you'll probably like this one so please, check it out and drop me a line! Thank you. *end pimpage*


	17. Found

A/N: BMIK and I wish to thank all our readers for their fantastic support and reviews. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get posted but both of us have been rather busy lately. Damn real life. -_- Anyway, we hope you enjoy it and as always, please tell us what you think!

Part 17. Found.

Spent and emotionally stirred by the night's events, Loz gazed back down at his boldly seductive sibling on the floor beneath him, Loz wanting to say so much to his brother but not knowing how to put it into words. He wanted to tell Yazoo how much he adored him, how precious he was to Loz, how exquisite and graceful and elegant, even with his knees up around his ears and creamy goo splattered all over his delicate face. Loz wanted to express how grateful he was that Yazoo went along with his foolish idea of escaping and faithfully followed him here and he heartily wanted to thank Yazoo for every single thing he'd let Loz do since they entered the room – from the hand-kissing to the back-washing to the underwater touching. For the mouth-kisses and the dick-sucking, to the fingering and the fucking. For the tormenting and the teasing, the role-playing and the pleasing. For absolutely everything. There was not a single moment Loz hadn't enjoyed about this night. But most of all, he wanted to thank Yazoo just for choosing to be with him tonight over Kadaj. Or Mother. That act in itself meant volumes to Loz and he could never adequately explain how amazing that made Yazoo appear in his eyes and how he would never forget it as long as he lived.

So, instead of trying to say all that in twenty words or less, Loz simply drew Yazoo's legs back down to a normal human position, took his brother's face in his gentle hands and brought their mouths together, softly at first and then with more feeling and depth, tasting himself on Yazoo's sweetly caressing tongue. Loz kissed the second remnant deeply, thankfully and affectionately, conveying his tenderness and warmth with body language rather than actual verbal language.

Yet, being the creature of honest emotion that Loz was infamous for, he couldn't help brushing his lips over Yazoo's own one last time and murmuring, "I love you more than anything else on the planet, my dearest, prettiest brother."

Extending his hand and helping his slender sibling off the floor and to his feet, Loz grinned playfully at him, observing Yaz's shagged, unusually scruffy state – silver hair rumpled and knotted from rubbing back and forth on the carpet, streaks of come smeared on his cheeks, nose and chin like drying egg-white, the pungent male smell of sex-sweat oozing from his pores.

"But you stink like a pig and need another bath."

"I love you too." It was said with just the slightest, sarcastic edge and a tiny pout, but Yazoo was too exhausted to go on a full fledged sulking mode. Besides, this was Kadaj´s territory. Briefly sniffing at his own hair, Yazoo gave a defeated sigh and let Loz handle the cleaning.

Later, after they had both rinsed the semen and sweat from their fit, chiselled bodies and towelled off, Loz and Yazoo were lying naked and clean on the bed, Yazoo's head resting comfortably on Loz's broader chest, one large hand threaded in silken pearl-grey hair, slim pale fingers absently stroking over equally pale skin and relaxed muscles, the two brothers quietly enjoying their companionship, closeness and connection, their bond immeasurably deepened and strengthened by the intense love-making they had just shared.

Loz was almost drifting off to sleep when he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. There was black mist beginning to seep under the door, curling through the gaps and wisping around the frame of it, as though there was a fire outside in the hotel hallway. But when he sniffed the air, he didn't smell any smoke and there were no emergency bells or sirens ringing. Yazoo was lost in his own thoughts, gazing absently into the distance, and didn't even notice this peculiar occurrence. Loz stared at the mist as it grew thicker and blacker, wondering if he was dreaming or hallucinating and beginning to get creeped out by it.

He only realised what – or rather, who – it was when a familiar voice echoed into the room with the chilling, mocking announcement, "Room service…"

"Shit! Kadaj!" Loz gulped, grabbing for the sheets to cover his and Yazoo's damning nudity. "We are SO dead."

"Yes," Kadaj confirmed coldly from the other side of the door, unlocking it with a swift flick of his blade and striding inside. "You so are."

When the door slammed shut with an accusing BANG, Loz gulped again, uselessly trying to shrink back into the bed and protect Yazoo at the same time. It was easy not to be scared of Kadaj when he wasn't in the room, when he was just a disembodied voice on the other end of the phone. It was easy to taunt him then. But now that their commanding younger brother was actually here in flesh and blood, right in front of them, his masculine scent dominating the air – a mix of leather, steel, bike fuel, male musk and mako energy – Kadaj glaring at him through shimmering silver bangs with eyes like green flashing chips of glass, Loz's bold bravado disappeared and he was suddenly very, very afraid.

In the centre of the hotel room, Kadaj coolly sheathed his Souba and surveyed the surroundings, including the bed and the two occupants in it, giving an unimpressed 'Hmph,' at the furniture that's been shifted out of position, the cold sperm staining the back of the armchair, the clothes lying on the bathroom floor and the tangled, twisted sheets hastily wrapped around his brothers' hips and waists.

"Well, I guess you weren't messing with me, after all. You really were fucking."

Loz winced and queried, "Are you mad? You're mad, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm mad, you thick lump of materia." Kadaj scowled fiercely at him and then at Yazoo. "I'm mad at both of you traitors. You abandoned me there in the forest while I was speaking with Mother and couldn't sense you leaving. That was very sneaky and cunning, not to mention incredibly disrespectful. Imagine how I felt when I opened my eyes and discovered you'd disappeared. There was no kind of farewell message left for me. No text on my phone. Not even a damn note pinned to a tree!"

In an effort to boost his little brother's ego and hopefully make him less angry, Loz offered, "You still managed to find us okay. Your homing skills are pretty switched-on."

"Unlike my bike," Kadaj retorted, slicing Loz with an annoyed glare. "I assume it was you who disabled the electronics."

The bigger remnant rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh…yeah. Sorry about that. I knew you'd be able to fix it, though," he added quickly. "You're smart like that."

"Oh, stop trying to kiss my ass," Kadaj threw back disgustedly. "I'm sure you've already done enough of that today, haven't you?" He arched a slanted brow pointedly at their silent middle brother.

"Having fun, Yazoo? I gather this whole little 'expedition' must have been your brilliant idea. What, did you get bored or something?"

"Actually," the long haired remnant replied languidly and pretty much unimpressed, "it was a joined decision." Of course he could have all blamed it on Loz and wouldn´t even have lied, because it really _had _been Loz´ idea. Yazoo had only encouraged him... But Loz looked nervous enough as it was. Through their emotional and mental connection, Yazoo let him know that it was all right and that he needn´t worry.

Facing Kadaj coolly, Yazoo added, slowly tilting his head. "You know, like people talking about plans and deciding together what to do. But you probably don´t, since you´re always so busy doing everything on your own, hoggishly keeping everything to yourself, whether it be information, mother or whatever." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and let it fall back onto the messed up sheets. "So yes, I was bored, immensely and it was your fault. I must say that Loz makes a much better leader than you do. He´s fun."

A mean, suggestive smirk graced Yazoo´s lips, as he provocatively fluttered his lashes and threw Loz a sultry look. He wasn´t afraid of Kadaj and his tantrums, not one bit. Which didn´t mean that Yazoo didn´t respect Kadaj as his leader, but the little one had lost focus lately and needed a firm reminder of where his priorities should be. If they wanted to be successful in finding mother they needed to work together as a team and not with Kadaj behaving like a spoiled rock star.

After hearing those meanly-uttered words, Kadaj stood still for a moment, his expression tightly controlled. Then he stalked over with a few fast strides and harshly slapped Yazoo across the face, the sound loud and sharp within the quiet confines of the room.

"How DARE you defy my leadership!" Kadaj growled in fury, his pupils thinned to razor-edges, pointing at his own chest above the criss-crossed straps of his suit. "/I/ am in charge of us, Yazoo. Not Loz. Not you. Not ever!"

Before Yazoo could respond, Kadaj punished him with a second powerful slap on the other cheek, Kadaj's trim upper body twisting and Yazoo's hair flying out in a silver fan as leather met with pale white flesh and left it stinging and red.

"That one is for the phone call, bitch. I know THAT was your idea because Loz wouldn't have the brains to think of it himself."

Kadaj then swung to Loz who cringed and squinted his eyes at Kadaj's raised hand but didn't attempt to block it because that would only make his younger brother angrier. Loz took the open-palmed blow across his cheek and jaw like a man, the strength of the strike knocking his head to the side and making him see floating stars.

"And that is for making me fix my bike," Kadaj stated icily. "Do you know how much valuable time that wasted?"

Loz opened his bruised jaw, testing it and hearing it click back into place. It was a hard hit but not as hard as Loz expected. He'd expected to be thrown across the room and lodged halfway through the broken wall by now, blood dripping down his face. He glanced to Yazoo in concern and saw that his middle brother was similarly unharmed. Mildly offended maybe, but not hurt. For a vicious, vengeful person like Kadaj, this punishment was relatively soft. But perhaps he was just getting started.

Rubbing his reddened cheek, Loz began hesitantly, "So, is this the part where you beat the shit out of us and drag us home again?"

"That depends," Kadaj mused, his demeanour much calmer now that he'd gotten those slaps out of his system. "How much longer do you have this room for?"

"Um…All night if we want it. We gave them enough cash to stay until the morning." Loz frowned, puzzled. "Why?"

"Well, since you already paid for it and it's such a long way back to the lair, I was thinking I may as well remain here with you two until dawn tomorrow." The smaller remnant gazed around, walked across the thick carpet to the suede lounge and ran a gloved hand along its back. "I must admit you have chosen a very nice hotel to hide from me in."

Loz gaped at him in surprise. "What about Mother? And the Reunion? Don't you wanna keep looking?"

"Mother has been waiting centuries to be found. She loves me enough to wait another day," Kadaj said confidently. "As for the Reunion…that will happen exactly when it is supposed to. Us being here tonight won't change that."

Astonished at Kadaj's unusually calm and accepting attitude, Loz exclaimed, "You really want to stay here with us?"

"Sure." Kadaj shrugged. "Why not?"

Loz stared at him, wondering what the catch was. "But I thought you were pissed at us."

"I was. I'm not anymore. Do you want to know why I was so mad at you guys? It's not because you wanted to get away from everything. I understand that. It's just that you didn't discuss it with me first."

Challenging emerald cat-eyes rested upon Loz and Yazoo.

"You think you two have a difficult job? Well, try doing what I do every day." Throwing out his arms for dramatic emphasis, Kadaj carried on, "Planning, plotting, strategies and tactics. Investigating potential informants and maintaining a relationship with my enemy. Studying maps, researching topography and geology, sourcing underground locations where Mother's cells may be concealed, and trying to follow her insistent call on top of that. It's not easy. It consumes many of my waking hours, and sometimes my sleeping ones too. I would like some time out as well. But you never thought of that. Nobody thought of MY feelings. I do have them, you know."

Kadaj's expression turned disappointed, his voice also showing that emotion, becoming sadder. "I wasn't angry that you left, brothers. I was just upset that you didn't ask me to come with you."

Starting to feel bad, Loz mumbled, "We didn't think you would."

"You thought wrong. You don't know me as well as you think you do, Loz. I'm not an unfeeling machine or some kind of cold emotionless robot." Kadaj sighed, lowered his lashes, and then admitted in a pouting tone, "I felt unloved and unneeded."

Looking up at his gorgeous little brother – who he really did adore in spite of his demandingly bossy nature – Loz implored earnestly, "We're sorry, Daj. We only wanted to have some fun. We didn't mean to hurt you like that. Honest."

Glancing back up, Kadaj reached out to soothingly stroke over Loz's silver head, letting his sometimes childish older sibling know that he was forgiven.

"I know I'm a hard boss and that I'm tough on you sometimes. I know I'm very focused on the Reunion, to the point of ignoring your thoughts and needs completely. But that doesn't mean I don't care. Deep down, I am rather fond of you two troublemakers, even if I don't always show it." Kadaj's now-soft eyes travelled to Yazoo as well, admiring the naked beauty with his affectionate gaze.

"If you'll let me stay, I'll prove it to you both. No yelling or hitting. I promise."

Immediately, Yazoo and Loz glanced at each other, communicating in that silent, special way of theirs, Yazoo questioningly tilting his head and Loz frowning in response, shaking his head a little. Kadaj was unable to read their minds but he suddenly, desperately wanted to, envious of how close their bond was - the bond that somehow was missing between him and them. Perhaps he could begin to build one, if it wasn't too late.

His hand leaving Loz's hair to cup Yazoo's cheek, Kadaj used his thumb to caress his middle brother's smooth white skin and trace around a soft pink mouth. Gently he turned Yazoo's chin towards him, wanting Yazoo to look back at him with those large, Jenova-green eyes, eyes that were so strikingly beautiful they could halt his heart mid-pump - that is when Kadaj actually stopped dashing around long enough to gaze into them. Yazoo, who looked so much like Mother, and who possessed her ruthless coldness too.

"What have you agreed, Yazoo?" he asked softly and yearningly. "Can I stay, brother?"

Yazoo eyed Kadaj for a long moment, not saying anything nor giving any expression that would have betrayed his thoughts. His jaw still hurt, what was mildly annoying, but otherwise of no interest. It seemed that Kadaj might have learned his lesson, all right. Well, if not they would have to teach him again.

"We will allow you to stay with us," the silver haired remnant replied finally.

"Truly?" Kadaj questioned, his face lighting up like the teenager he really was. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, of course," Loz seconded. "Dude, it'll be awesome! We got a hot tub, beer and free movies and everything! But uh-" Here Loz glanced to Yazoo sitting beside him.

"We only have one bed…"

Kadaj's full lips quirked. "I'm small. I'm sure you can make room for me. We'll just have to snuggle very, very close together, won't we?"

Loz flushed slightly as he realised what that meant but it was a flush of excitement. He was more than willing to play with Kadaj, just as he had been playing with Yazoo all night. Kadaj was equally as alluring as Yazoo was. Especially since he wasn't screaming or throwing things as Loz had expected him to. And the kid sure did have a hot little body. Firm. Tight. Compact. Loz'd be lying to say he never thought about touching it, kissing it or feeling that sleek, energetic figure writhe and buck underneath his bigger frame. Loz'd be lying to say he never thought about Kadaj panting in pleasure and issuing commands of a different kind – to go harder, faster, deeper, rougher. Now, those kinds of commands Loz would gladly obey. Any day of the week.

The sheet across his lap suddenly tightened. Loz discreetly covered it with his forearm.

Kadaj looked shrewdly and slyly at him, as if he guessed exactly what Loz was thinking. If he knew Loz imagined fucking him, he certainly didn't appear to mind at all, smirking deviously from beneath a layered platinum fringe and making Loz's awkward blush deepen. The youngest remnant efficiently removed his sword sheath, slipping it off his shoulder and laying the double-bladed Souba over the nearest chair, stretching his arms high over his head and arching his spine, making his travel-cramped vertebrae crack back into alignment. His nipples were still erect from the cold wind outside, Loz noticed.

"Now, after all that exhaustive riding, I think I need to hop in that hot tub of yours." Peeling off his gloves to place them on the bedside table, Kadaj cocked his head inquiringly at his two wayward brothers, hair swingingly fluidly and silkily around his face. "If you really want to make amends for your atrocious betrayal, you can help me out of my suit. And then wash the dust off me. Any objections to /that/ order?"

Loz looked to Yazoo again. Debating. Then slowly, in unison, they smiled. Not nasty, vindictive smiles of cruelty but ones of genuine anticipation and wicked playfulness. There would be no more anger, jealousy or envy here in this room. Those emotions were unnecessary and unproductive. If they were going to succeed with the upcoming Turk battle, first they had to stop battling each other. Their existence on this planet was short. All of them knew this. They could be dead tomorrow – just little green specks floating in the Life Stream - and there was no time for bitterness, or sulking or holding trivial resentments. They were all brothers of the same blood - the same cells - and though they fought and argued and got pissed off sometimes, above all that they were a family.

The only family they had.

So, in perfect agreement for once, the three silver-haired remnants headed into the bathroom, Yazoo graciously guiding Kadaj along by the elbow while Loz steered him from behind, his strong hands on Kadaj's shoulders. It was decided. Yazoo and Loz would undress Kadaj together and then bathe him, from top to toe. They would touch him all over, stroke him, caress him. They would share little brother. Please him. Love him, as they had been loving each other.

As for who got to wash Kadaj's hair, or the parts that he couldn't reach himself…well, that's a whole other story…

And here's where this one ends.


End file.
